


Balance

by whohatessand



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Avatar! Anakin, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Earth Queen Padmé, Firelord Palpatine, Future Romance, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, No Underage Sex, Star Wars/Avatar Crossover, Teacher Obi-Wan Kenobi, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Waterbender! Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whohatessand/pseuds/whohatessand
Summary: Anakin Skywalker is the world’s new Avatar born into the Fire Nation commons. After he is discovered by the Fire Sages, Anakin spends years studying the elements. Eventually setting off with his former waterbending teacher, Obi-Wan Kenobi, to explore the world... only to discover evil brewing just under the surface.Can Obi-Wan help Anakin restore balance before it’s too late?Or, an overly indulgent Avatar the Last Airbender AU.(Currently on Hiatus.)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 50
Kudos: 167





	1. The Waterbending Master

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my overly indulgent Star Wars/Avatar the Last Airbender crossover AU!
> 
> I love both of these fandoms very much, but this is first and foremost a Star Wars story set in the world of Avatar with Anakin as the Avatar himself. If you have not seen the show, I do try my best to explain the mechanisms of the world, but it definitely helps to be familiar with the concept. 
> 
> Some art work that inspired this fic:  
> [Firebender! Anakin](https://vulpesarctica.tumblr.com/post/621557635294035968/mad-scientist-cackle-behold-fire) and [Waterbender! Obi-Wan.](https://vulpesarctica.tumblr.com/post/178252967802/somebody-asked-for-water-bender-obi-wan-i-have-to)
> 
> Art inspired by this fic:  
> [Firebending Anakin by jswander](https://jswander.tumblr.com/post/629550922908991488/firebending-anakin-based-off-of-the-great-fic) and [Avatar Anakin by coldishcase.](https://coldishcase.tumblr.com/post/630448354319532032/avatar-anakin-from-balance-by-whohatessand-this)

THE FIRE NATION CAPITAL

Anakin stood out on the balcony of his room overlooking the crystal clear Fire Nation waters as a Water Tribe ship sails into its harbor. A gentle breeze from the salty sea blew through his curly locks of dirty blonde hair. Six years later, and he was  _ finally _ going to begin his waterbending training. Finally, another step in his Avatar training... something new…  _ someone _ different. 

_ Anything to get rid of Master Yoda _ , Anakin scoffed to himself. It wasn’t that he hated the old man, but half the things he said went in one ear and straight out the other.  _ Unfortunately _ , most of airbending, especially the spiritual side, seemed to do the same. It wasn’t anything like his firebending training with Firelord Palpatine. Everyone said Anakin had been a firebending prodigy. At least he had seemingly gotten the hang of airbending too, wasn’t that enough for now? Eventually, he would get the hang of this Avatar thing.

Excitement flooded his veins when he noticed a rather large Water Tribe ship begin to dock in the harbor. Anakin could see Master Windu and Master Yoda heading towards the ship, and as fast as his legs would take him Anakin raced down the steps towards Firelord Palpatine’s palace. 

_ Today was going to be a good day, _ Anakin felt it in his bones. 

  
  


༺═──────────────═༻

“Took them long enough to get here.” Mace Windu scoffed towards Yoda, they stood stoically by the edge of the harbor, patiently waiting to meet with Qui-Gon Jinn of the Northern Water Tribe. What the two Masters were not expecting was to be met with a younger man seemingly in his mid to late twenties. He was dressed in Water Tribe clothing, but he was certainly  _ not  _ Qui-Gon Jinn. The Water Tribe man sported long auburn hair with a clean-shaven face demonstrating his youth. However, his expression was distraught and his gaze, somber. 

Windu and Yoda looked at each other curiously before Windu began to speak, “Welcome, my name is Mace Windu, guardian of the Fire Sage’s temple. We’re pleased to see you have arrived safely.” 

The young man bowed properly, his posture still shaken. “Hello my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, and you must be Master Yoda?” Obi-Wan asked looking towards Yoda after acknowledging Master Windu. 

“Correct, you are,” Yoda assured him, both Masters bowing back in respect. 

Windu raised an eyebrow, “Excuse me… we mean no disrespect,  _ Obi-Wan _ , but where is Master Jinn? We were expecting him almost a week ago.” 

Obi-Wan froze, his eyes dropping to the floor almost as if he wasn’t quite ready to verbalize what needed to be said next. What followed was a completely unexpected turn of events… seemingly for all involved. “Qui-Gon Jinn was killed on our way to the Fire Nation. We were attacked by rogue pirates, among them a firebender who — “ Obi-Wan doesn’t finish the sentence, the  _ how _ wasn’t important right now. “He was my Master.” The man’s voice ached with grief.

Windu and Yoda were still for a moment, not a muscle moving, unsure of how to react. Anyone passing by could see the sadness that resonated between these three men. “How _ horrible _ … Qui-Gon was a dear friend. Please accept our deepest condolences.” Windu placed a gentle, comforting hand to the Water Tribe man’s shoulder, Yoda only looked down regrettably. 

Obi-Wan still did not move a muscle as he continued to speak. “The ship will be returning to take his body back to the Northern Tribe immediately.”

“Returning with them, you are not?” Yoda inquired, his gaze now set on Obi-Wan as the young man exhaled nervously, hands trembling quickly by his side. 

“With your permission…  _ I would like to stay and train the Avatar. _ It’s what Qui-Gon wanted of me.” 

Windu and Yoda looked at each other once again, their expression full of surprise over the sharp turn of events.  _ What would Palpatine think of this idea? _

“We should discuss this matter with the Firelord immediately.” Mace Windu responded, gesturing for Yoda and Obi-Wan to follow behind him.

  
  


༺═──────────────═༻

Anakin entered the throne room excitedly. Roaming in, he stops abruptly, hearing what he suspected is the ending of a conversation that he’s not quite sure he should have walked in on. 

“...and you’re sure you can teach him?” He recognized Palpatine’s voice from afar, but he seems to be speaking with a younger man. The man looked to be a waterbender, but he was not nearly as old as Anakin expected him to be. 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” The man responded, kneeled in front of the Firelord’s throne. 

“Very well. If it was Master Jinn’s wish then I see no reason why we cannot try.” Palpatine responded in a suddenly cheerful manner. The smile on his face only grew when he noticed Anakin had arrived. “Ah! Perfect timing! Anakin,  _ my boy _ , I have someone I’d like for you to meet.” He exclaimed, waving Anakin over towards him and the Water Tribe man was now lifting himself up off the ground. 

“Anakin, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi, he will be your new waterbending Master.” Mace Windu looked between the two of them, his expression serious…  _ as always _ .

Obi-Wan politely bowed for him, but Anakin couldn’t quite shake the feeling that this man’s refined smile was fake _. _ He doesn’t seem very excited, and he swore the man’s eyes are red from what Anakin assumes was crying. “It’s wonderful to meet you Anakin.” Still, Obi-Wan held a professional demure, and Anakin bowed back. 

“You too, Master Kenobi.” 

_ Please don’t be boring like Yoda,  _ Anakin begged in his mind. He would never admit to that thought out loud. 

“Master Kenobi will begin with you tomorrow, he’s had a very long day.” Master Windu separated the two, and Anakin glanced at him curiously. 

_Had something happened that he wasn’t aware of? Why did his new teacher seem so… sad?_ _Was he upset about having to teach him?_

Anakin hated being left out of the loop. “Come, I’ll show you to your room.” Soon, Master Windu and Kenobi were gone, leaving him with Palpatine and Yoda. 

The Firelord is the first to break the silence, a small, reserved smile shot towards Anakin. “I do hope he is the teacher Anakin needs.” 

Yoda almost seemed to glare at this, clearly showing disapproval towards Palpatine’s comment. “A fine man, Master Jinn was. A fine man, Master Kenobi will be.” Anakin studied Yoda’s words closely, trying to piece together exactly what had happened before the man’s arrival. It didn't matter… he’d just ask Palpatine once Yoda had left. “Go with the ship to the Northern Tribe, then return to the Air Temple, I must. Grieve a friend, I would like to.” 

“Of course, I do wish you luck, Master Yoda.” Palpatine nodded.

Yoda turned towards Anakin, his gaze kind and caring. “Thank you, Master.” Anakin began, there is a hint of sadness in his voice from their parting, but he knew this day would come soon. Yoda had warned him of attachments previously… he would have to move on from all his Masters eventually, and  _ they would move on from him. _ “Will we see each other again?” 

“Meet many times, we will. Need me again one day, you will.” Yoda smiled.

“Yes, Master.” 

༺═──────────────═༻

Early that evening, Anakin found himself wandering aimlessly around the palace gardens, the day leaving him restless. As he passed by the glistening pond water, Anakin noticed a familiar figure sitting alone on a bench, a small sniffle heard in the background. 

_ It was Obi-Wan. _

His leg was propped up on the seating, head resting on his knee as he lazily swished around the pond water with his waterbending. The waves moved back and forth slowly,  _ push and pull _ ... Obi-Wan’s concentration only broke when Anakin walked up behind him. 

“You know… if you go to the highest point in the palace, the view of the Capital and volcano is really pretty at sunset. It’s one of my favorite things.” Anakin mentioned nervously, fidgeting with his hand as Obi-Wan tilted his head at him curiously. 

“Thank you, Anakin. I’ll have to try it sometime.” Obi-Wan answered politely, and Anakin soon plopped down on the green grass next to his bench.

“Are you okay?” Anakin asked,  _ concerned, _ even though he already knew the answer to that question. Palpatine had told him everything about Obi-Wan’s Master, but Anakin did not want to press him obnoxiously. He can’t even imagine what the man is feeling right now… everything must have happened so fast. 

“I will be. It’s been…  _ quite  _ the week for me, young one.” 

Anakin looked down, “I’m sorry about your Master. Master Windu told me he was a really great man, and that I would have really liked him.”  _ Was he saying the right thing? _ He never got the chance to meet new people.  _ What if Obi-Wan didn’t like him?  _

Much to Anakin’s joy, Obi-Wan actually smiled at this comment, his eyes lighting up ever so slightly. “You would have. He was truly a great man, and family to me.” Obi-Wan sat up straight, his face softening as he acknowledged Anakin’s attempts to make him feel better. It felt nice to help, Anakin enjoyed it. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, why were you coming with him?” Anakin questioned. 

“I was going to help him teach, hopefully, to take on a student of my own one day. I certainly wasn’t ready to teach the Avatar.” Obi-Wan chuckled to himself, shaking his head almost at disbelief over what he had gotten himself into. “It’s quite the responsibility.” 

Anakin didn’t feel like some special student… in fact, he never knew what to think of all this Avatar stuff. He only knew what it felt like to have so many people expecting so much from you, Anakin imagined this is how Obi-Wan felt currently. “It’s okay, I don’t think I’m ready to learn. Master Yoda told me waterbending would be the hardest for me to grasp.”  _ Something about water being the opposite of fire, and some Avatar spiritual mumbo jumbo along with it. _ Anakin’s eyes shifted to the crystal-clear water that Obi-Wan had just been so effortlessly bending, something he’s never been able to do. 

“Then I guess we’ll have to learn together,” Obi-Wan reassured him, and Anakin smiled brightly. However, his lips immediately formed into a frown when Obi-Wan got up abruptly from his bench. 

“Where are you going?” Anakin demanded.  _ He thought they were getting along?  _

Obi-Wan just grinned, “I thought you were going to show me the best place to watch the sunset?” 

Anakin jumped off the ground, wiping the grass from his pants and desperately trying not to show how thrilled he was that Obi-Wan seemed to like him. The two traveled up the large palace, heading up staircase after  _ winding _ staircase as Obi-Wan asked more questions about him. Anakin told him he is fifteen years old and that he had never once left the Fire Nation. He wanted to see the world eventually and asked what Obi-Wan’s home was like. Obi-Wan shared a few stories about his childhood in the Northern Tribe,  _ especially memories involving Qui-Gon _ . Their conversation was cut short when they arrived at the highest balcony of the palace. 

The warm colors swirled through the sky; oranges, reds, and purples as the sun began to set for the evening. Obi-Wan could see each and every building in the Capital… the infrastructure was like nothing he’d seen before. “Wow, this certainly is beautiful.” Obi-Wan exhaled, relaxing among the sight. 

“I’ve heard Northern Lights are  _ much better _ , but I think it still holds up.” Anakin laughed to himself, arms resting against the railing. 

“Thank you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said suddenly, and Anakin looked at him confused.  _ What did Obi-Wan possibly have to thank him for? _

“For what?” 

“For being kind.” They both smiled at each other and continued to enjoy the view. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit [me](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/whohatessand) on tumblr, and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Push and Pull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waterbending was always my favorite element growing up, and I think it definitely shows in this chapter. 
> 
> Also yes... the dance is 100% inspired by the Aang/Katara dance scene in season 3. I have no shame. 
> 
> Some art work that inspired this fic:  
> [Firebender! Anakin](https://vulpesarctica.tumblr.com/post/621557635294035968/mad-scientist-cackle-behold-fire) and [Waterbender! Obi-Wan.](https://vulpesarctica.tumblr.com/post/178252967802/somebody-asked-for-water-bender-obi-wan-i-have-to)
> 
> Art inspired by this fic:  
> [Firebending Anakin by jswander](https://jswander.tumblr.com/post/629550922908991488/firebending-anakin-based-off-of-the-great-fic) and [Avatar Anakin by coldishcase.](https://coldishcase.tumblr.com/post/630448354319532032/avatar-anakin-from-balance-by-whohatessand-this)

THE FIRE NATION CAPITAL 

_ The Fire Nation was really not the ideal place to teach a waterbender, _ Obi-Wan thought to himself as he observed Anakin attempt a basic level move for what must be the tenth time today. The boy’s brows were furrowed, his expression deeply focused. Anakin looked as if he was trying to lift some heavy rock, which only made Obi-Wan shake his head to himself. Where was he going wrong? 

Obi-Wan supposed it wouldn’t even matter if they had trained in the Northern Water Tribe, Anakin was hardly making progress regardless. Still… he missed the land surrounded by ice and snow as far as the eye could see. There was never a shortage of water, but here he was confined to this small pond and the limited move sets it provided. 

“Focus Anakin. Breath.” Obi-Wan sighed, sitting cross-legged in the grass, a warm cup of tea, that Anakin had heated for him, firmly in his hand. 

“This is impossible.” Anakin threw his arms down in frustration as he paced around angrily. The enraged display only made Obi-Wan sigh for a second time in the span of one short minute. “It’s been days, and I’ve still haven’t managed to move one single droplet of water. I don’t understand why I can’t do this?” 

“You’re overcomplicating it.” Obi-Wan answered calmly, taking a small sip of his tea. 

Anakin looked over at him, an offended expression written all over his face. “Over complicating? That’s easy for you to say! You’re already a Master!”

“I didn’t just wake up a Master one day.” Obi-Wan scoffed. “It took time. You’re trying to run headfirst into this, just like a firebender.” 

This is exactly what Obi-Wan had been trying to tell him from the beginning, but Anakin refused to ever listen… or at least refused to take Obi-Wan’s teachings to heart. Was it something wrong with him? Was Obi-Wan just not a competent teacher after all? Would Anakin have gotten it already if Qui-Gon was teaching him instead? 

Obi-Wan shook off the insecurity. There wasn’t time for that. Qui-Gon wasn’t here, and it was up to him. Anakin was depending on him. 

“Whatever.” Anakin sulked, plopping himself straight onto the grass. 

“Anakin, it’s okay to not get it right away, no one is expecting you to be perfect.” Obi-Wan set his cup of tea to the side, and continued, “but you have to let go of your aggression. and certainly your temper.” 

Anakin crossed his arms. “Temper? I don’t have a temper.” He said defensively, and Obi-Wan only raised an eyebrow. Surely Anakin couldn’t possibly believe that...

“Now we both know that’s not true.” They looked at each other for a moment. Obi-Wan’s expression implying a deeper meaning to such a comment, one he suspected Anakin already knew. 

Anakin only glanced down towards the grass, his expression screamed of guilt and hurt… Obi-Wan can’t help the way his heart ached over having visibly upset him so much. It was never his intention. 

“How much did Master Yoda tell you about me?” Anakin asked. 

“He told me you were very hot-headed, and he thought waterbending was going to be difficult for you,” Obi-Wan answered first, Anakin only tilting his head to glance at him curiously. Anakin must have suspected Master Yoda to tell him more, and Obi-Wan owed him the truth, no matter how much Anakin did not want to hear about it again. “However, it seems you’re trying to ask about something specific. I am aware of the incident when you were nine if that’s what you’re wondering.” 

As soon as the words escaped Obi-Wan’s lips, he saw his young student’s face fall completely. Anakin looked so disappointed and ashamed of himself. 

“Are you upset with me?” The question is quiet,  _ timid _ , almost as if Anakin is expecting punishment. 

Obi-Wan shook his head immediately, a small smile forming. “Upset that a nine-year-old had a temper? Certainly not.” Obi-Wan knew he certainly had a temper at that age. There was no way Anakin could have possibly known. No. Anakin was  _ good _ . Impulsive and sometimes annoying? Yes, but still kind-hearted. “It wasn’t your fault… you didn’t know who you were, or what would happen.” 

Anakin looked sad. “I was trying to protect her…” 

“Her?” Obi-Wan asks. 

“My mother. I didn’t mean to hurt anyone.” 

_ Of course Anakin didn’t mean to hurt anyone.  _ Anakin was merely a nine-year-old boy with no control over the immense power given to him. Obi-Wan frowned at the idea of any of the boy’s mentors telling him otherwise. 

“I know. No one is angry at you Anakin.” Obi-Wan reassured him calmly, his voice level. 

“Maybe not… but it was enough to bend the rules for me. I wasn’t supposed to begin my training until sixteen.” Anakin fidgeted with his hands nervously. 

“No, but Master Windu and Firelord Palpatine thought it was for the best.” If anyone were to ask for Obi-Wan’s opinion, he would still say Anakin’s training should not have begun at such a young age. The responsibility was too much to put straight on the shoulders of a growing child. Unfortunately, no one really seemed to care for his opinion. “When’s the last time you saw her? Your mother?” 

Obi-Wan couldn’t quite place the expression upon Anakin’s face. He seemed to show relief that someone had actually bothered to ask, however, still a sorrow hidden behind his eyes. “I haven’t seen her since I left.” Anakin clearly did not want to continue this conversation as he quickly corrected back to the training at hand. “Why can’t I get it? Waterbending?” 

Obi-Wan sat for a moment, pondering the best way to explain. He needed to get through to Anakin somehow… some way or another. “Waterbending isn’t about brute strength… It's about alignment and structure. You have to learn that softness in-breath can sometimes be more powerful than hard aggression.” Anakin nodded in response, a blank look in his eyes. Obi-Wan sighed, “Anakin do you know how the tides work?” 

“The tides?” Anakin asked. 

Obi-Wan explained, “Legends say the moon was the first waterbender. The people of The Water Tribe watched how it pushed and pulled the tides, and learned how to do it themselves. We gain strength from the spirit of the moon, and life from the spirit of the ocean. They work together to keep balance.” 

“If I wanted spiritual mumbo jumbo then I would have stayed with Master Yoda.” Anakin pouted, and Obi-Wan only grew more frustrated by the second. 

“It’s not mumbo jumbo, Anakin. Have you truly never noticed that your firebending is more powerful during the day time?” 

Anakin swallowed, “I guess so.” 

“If you’re more powerful during the day, then who do you think is more powerful at night?” Obi-Wan looked very irritated, hoping to the spirits that Anakin could at least get this question correct. 

“Waterbenders…” Anakin answered, breathing a strong steady breath. 

Obi-Wan nodded. “And why do you think that is?” 

“The moon?” 

_ Finally. _

༺═──────────────═༻

Late that same night Anakin found himself dragged out to a nearby beach, right along the Fire Nation coast. It was only a short half-hour walk from the palace, but still… why did they have to come all the way out here? Why was Master Obi-Wan so insistent that they continue his training at night? 

_ Of course, it had to be a sandy beach of all places.  _

“Master, why are we here? Can we please go back? It’s getting late, and I hate sand.” Anakin complained, kicking the loose sand with his boot, a look of disgust across his face. 

“We’re here because you are going to waterbend.” Obi-Wan said calmly. _ What? Out here? _ “I want you to pay attention to the tides… feel the moon’s push and pull, and try it yourself.” Obi-Wan nodded towards him, urging him to practice the move they had been working on earlier. The one Anakin had been unable to get for days. 

Anakin sighed and took the proper stance. The sooner he did it, and showed Obi-Wan he still couldn’t, the sooner they could leave. Anakin attempted to keep his body fluid, focusing on the movements Obi-Wan had taught him. 

The water still did not move. 

“Remember the key is in your wrist movement. Shift your weight through the stances.” Obi-Wan corrected him, but this time his Master remained calm. Instead, he made his way over to Anakin and placed a gentle hand on his wrist, helping to guide his arm in the proper fashion. 

Anakin had never been so grateful for the dark sky because he was most definitely blushing over the contact. Obi-Wan was being so supportive, and actually believed in him! He wanted Anakin to succeed. 

When Obi-Wan stepped away, Anakin squeezed his eyes tightly. The movements finally began to click, and he could physically feel exactly what Obi-Wan meant when he said to shift his weight. Each new sound of waves crashing against the shore... the small water droplets splashing against his face served as a gentle reminder of the moon’s strong influence over the tides. Anakin needed that same influence over the water he sought to bend. 

“Anakin, look.” Obi-Wan said, and Anakin opened his eyes. 

The water was moving. Not by the waves, but by him. Anakin was doing that. Anakin was actually waterbending. 

“I did it! I actually did it!” Anakin exclaimed excitedly, breaking his stance. 

Obi-Wan only smiled at him, and Anakin swears his heart skipped a beat.  _ Had Obi-Wan always been so handsome? _ It was normal to have crushes as a teenager, right? 

༺═──────────────═༻

THE FIRE NATION CAPITAL

THREE YEARS LATER

“You wanted to see me, Your Majesty?” Anakin bowed, glancing up at Palpatine curiously. 

Palpatine looked happy to see him, however, his mood quickly shifted. He held a letter firmly in his grasp. “Yes Anakin, I have some rather unfortunate news for you.” 

“What is it?” Anakin asked. What could it possibly be? Something about Master Yoda? His mother? 

_ Please don't be about his mother. _

“Do you remember Padmé Amidala? Her and her father, the Earth King, visited here when you were just ten.” Palpatine continued, and Anakin nodded. 

_ Was Padmé in danger? _

“Of course I remember her. We used to keep in contact… in fact, she just recently stopped responding to me.” Anakin frowned. He had noticed as soon as Padmé stopped, but his training had kept him so busy… Anakin can only hope something horrible hadn’t happened to her. She was his first real friend after all. 

“I just received word, her father has tragically passed away.” A wave of relief washed over Anakin, just thankful Padmé herself hadn’t been harmed. Her poor father… Anakin wasn’t sure how to react. Why was Palpatine telling him this? 

“So that means…”

“That your friend is now Queen Amidala, yes.” Palpatine said seriously. 

“I think Padmé will be a wonderful Queen, don’t you think so?” Anakin asked, he had the utmost faith in his friend and was deeply confused as to why Palpatine seemed to doubt her. 

“Perhaps. It is quite the responsibility for someone so young… maybe it would have been wiser for the responsibility to go to someone more… experienced in leadership?” Palpatine sat deep in thought for a moment before turning his attention back to Anakin with a smile. “Not to worry! This change will not delay your earthbending training, in fact, Master Luminara will be arriving any day now.” 

Master Luminara… which meant that Master Obi-Wan was leaving, a reality Anakin had been heavily avoiding. 

“Right… that’s great…” Anakin lied, eyes shifting sadly to the floor.

༺═──────────────═༻

“Something’s bothering you.” Obi-Wan said sternly, his voice shouting over the loud noise. The two sat together, drinks in hand, live music filling the large building around them. Obi-Wan was leaving tomorrow and had insisted the two go out to celebrate. Now that Anakin was finally eighteen, he had been able to accompany Obi-Wan to a local bar. There were so many people drinking and dancing… Obi-Wan had even changed his clothes to match the Fire Nation attire. 

_ Anakin hated how good he looked in red. _

“We’re out celebrating, at least try to seem like you’re having a good time.” Obi-Wan nudged him. 

“I don’t like the idea of celebrating you leaving.” Anakin frowned, taking another sip of his drink. How could he possibly be happy right now? Why didn’t Obi-Wan seem more upset about this? _Did he even care?_

“We’re celebrating that you’ve completed your waterbending training. You don’t think that’s cause for celebration?” Obi-Wan sighed.

“It is… it’s just… never mind.” Anakin sulked further into his seat. Obi-Wan would never get it. 

Obi-Wan softened his gaze, and Anakin’s pouty exterior immediately melted away. “Anakin, we both knew this was coming.” 

“I know.” 

Obi-Wan’s face was an odd expression. “Now stop sulking, and enjoy the night.” 

“Of course, Master.” Anakin nodded. 

Enjoy the night? How could he say no? 

Glancing over towards the large group of dancing individuals, Anakin decided right then that he was going to do exactly that. With one more swig of his drink, Anakin stood up from his chair and extended his hand out to Obi-Wan. His cheeks were flushing bright pink. 

Obi-Wan shook his head, flushing a little bit himself. “Oh Anakin, no. I can’t… it’s really not really appropriate.” 

Anakin scoffed. “Come on. It’s just one dance. Plus, you told me to stop sulking so that’s what I’m doing… and I have an idea.” His eyes were pleading, face burning. “Take my hand.” 

Obi-Wan nods slowly, his brow furrowing in thought. “Alright, just one.” He agrees, taking Anakin’s hand. 

Anakin pulled Obi-Wan to the middle of the room and leaned close to whisper in the shorter man’s ear. Obi-Wan’s eyes lit up when he realized exactly what Anakin was up to. 

They stepped apart for a moment, only to immediately connect their wrists together, stance firm as they circled around one another just as if they were training. The endless hushed whispering grew increasingly silent as some of the bystanders stopped to watch them curiously. 

Obi-Wan flushed, his heart racing as he grew more leary in response to the growing attention. “Anakin, people are looking at us.” 

“Just focus on me.” Anakin assures him, and Obi-Wan nods. 

Neither man was entirely sure how long they must have danced for. They never stood too close, but rather twirled and flipped around each other, shifting their weight in a display of impressive moves to the audience they had quickly created. No one possibly suspected their dance was nothing more than a display of waterbending techniques and movements Obi-Wan had taught him, but Anakin liked it that way. It was unique and special to them. 

In the end, they stood still, faces flushing and small beads of sweat forming along their brow line. The bystanders clapped, soon returning to their own festivities as Obi-Wan and Anakin began to make their way back to the Palace grounds. 

Anakin was practically beaming with joy, he had almost forgotten why they went out in the first place…  _ almost _ . “So how does a night of Fire Nation culture compare?” 

Obi-Wan chuckled, exhausted from their night of drinking and dancing. “Certainly different, but I still enjoyed it.” Anakin suspected it was nothing like celebrations in The Water Tribe, and he secretly hoped to experience those with Obi-Wan one day too. If they stayed together of course…

Anakin stopped suddenly, expression serious as he met Obi-Wan’s glance.

He’s not sure what came over, but Anakin said. “You know, you don’t have to leave.” 

“Anakin…” Obi-Wan sighed, expression falling. 

“I mean it. You could stay here, with me. You don’t have to go back.” Anakin begged. His expression was helpless, and his heart wore directly upon his sleeve. Anakin had never wanted something so badly before in his life. 

_ Please stay. _

Did Anakin love him? Well, he knew he was certainly attached to Obi-Wan, the three-year-old crush never quite faded away. However, he knew this was never something he could even hope to admit. There was no possible way Obi-Wan felt the same way about him… Anakin was merely still a frustrating teenager in his eyes. 

The part of Anakin that had hoped to be wrong… the part that longed for Obi-Wan to feel the same, was entirely crushed to pieces when instead Obi-Wan said. “My place is in the Northern Tribe… at least for now. That’s where I’m needed.” Anakin looked down, aiming to hide the small tears that burned through the corner of his eyes. Obi-Wan only nudged his chin up with the kindest smile gracing his lips. “We’ll see each other again, I promise.”

It was Anakin that moved in first, hugging him tightly. They rarely hugged one another, and it was never like  _ this.  _ Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around him, securing Anakin into the lingering hug. Anakin felt Obi-Wan rest his head gently upon his shoulder and Anakin sighed happily.

Obi-Wan popped his head back up first, pulling away from the hug and inspecting Anakin curiously. 

“What?” Anakin asked, blushing hard. 

Obi-Wan simply wondered. “When did you get so tall?” 

“Master..” Anakin shook his head with a large smile, but Obi-Wan cut him off. 

“It’s Obi-Wan. Call me Obi-Wan.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a notice, I am starting classes on Monday August 17th so the frequency of updates is going to slow down quite a bit. 
> 
> I am hoping for once a week, but no later than two weeks per chapter! 
> 
> Visit [me](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/whohatessand) on tumblr, and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. A New Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter with large time jumps! The plot is finally fully taking off. 
> 
> Some art work that inspired this fic:  
> [Firebender! Anakin](https://vulpesarctica.tumblr.com/post/621557635294035968/mad-scientist-cackle-behold-fire) and [Waterbender! Obi-Wan.](https://vulpesarctica.tumblr.com/post/178252967802/somebody-asked-for-water-bender-obi-wan-i-have-to)
> 
> Art inspired by this fic:  
> [Firebending Anakin by jswander](https://jswander.tumblr.com/post/629550922908991488/firebending-anakin-based-off-of-the-great-fic) and [Avatar Anakin by coldishcase.](https://coldishcase.tumblr.com/post/630448354319532032/avatar-anakin-from-balance-by-whohatessand-this)

THE FIRE NATION CAPITAL

Anakin furrowed his brow deep in concentration, his legs crossed as he sat comfortably across the table from Luminara, his earthbending Master. She held a small porcelain cup of tea in hand, her eyebrow raised curiously waiting for Anakin to make his next move. Anakin reached forward abruptly, moving the tile impulsively across the wooden board. 

Luminara sighed, shaking her head as she moved  _ her _ tile to kick Anakin’s off the table in victory. “You are never going to win if you don’t slow down, and focus.” 

“I can’t help it! This game is so boring.” Anakin exhaled frustrated. He had already accepted his loss a long time ago. The score was now Luminara twelve, and Anakin zero. “Can’t we go back to earthbending? I’m much better at that.”

“Who am I going to beat at Pai Sho if you leave?” Luminara chuckled softly as she began to clear the table. Anakin only sat pouting in his spot, arms crossed angrily over his chest. “You only have a few months left of training. Are you nervous?” 

Anakin snapped his gaze towards Luminara, confusion in his eyes over her question. “Nervous? What for?”  _ What did he have to be nervous about?  _

“Once your training is over.” Luminaria clarified. “Your life is going to be very different moving forward. Many responsibilities come with being the Avatar.” 

Anakin tilted his head to the side. He supposed Luminara was right— _What was he going to do once his training had ended?_ “I guess I’ve never thought about it. I’ve never even left the Fire Nation before. I don’t even know what I’m going to do— where I’m going to go.”

Luminara nodded, taking another sip of her tea before continuing. “I think you’ll find you have plenty to do, young one. This tension between nations is rising tremendously each day.” 

Anakin looked at her dumbfounded. It seemed as if Master Luminara knew something he didn’t, and he certainly did not appreciate that.  _ He’s _ the Avatar.  _ Why was everyone so insistent on sheltering him? _ “What are you talking about? What  _ tension _ ?” 

Luminara’s eyes widened in surprise. “You don’t know?” 

Anakin frowned.  _ Know what? What did Anakin not know?  _

She remained quiet for a moment, and Anakin could tell she was choosing her next words very carefully. Finally, Luminara spoke up again, this time her voice much more soft and gentle. “Anakin, Fire Nation troops have been in the eastern Earth Kingdom for  _ quite a while _ now.”    


Anakin shook his head furiously. “No, that doesn’t — ” How could he not know? Why would the Fire Nation have a military presence in the Earth Kingdom, and  _ why hadn’t anyone told him? _ “Why would Fire Nation troops be in the Earth Kingdom?” Anakin asked, his voice weak. 

_ How could he not know?  _

“It would seem a few disputes have quickly escalated.” Luminara looked at him apologetically, placing a comforting hand to his shoulder. “I’m so sorry… I  _ thought  _ you discussed all of this with the Firelord? I assumed he would have been the one to tell you.” 

Anakin scoffed, fists clenching in anger. “No… he  _ hasn’t _ . If you’ll excuse me, Master.” 

“Anakin maybe you shouldn’t — ” Luminara attempted to stop him, but before she could, Anakin had already stormed out of the room headed straight for the Firelord’s throne room. 

In his throne room, Palpatine sat with a Fire Nation general deep in discussion. Suddenly Anakin came barreling into the room, a scowl plastered across his lips. Despite the show of rude behavior, The Firelord still gave Anakin a smile. “Anakin, _ my boy _ , I wasn’t expecting a visit from you today.” He gestured the Fire Nation General away. “You seem upset,” Palpatine noted though it was very difficult to miss. 

Anakin always wore his emotions upon his sleeve. 

“Why didn’t you tell me about the conflict in the Earth Kingdom? Master Luminara just told me we have troops there!” Anakin demanded, sparing no politeness for the Firelord.  _ He needed to know the truth right now.  _

Palpatine sighed, clasping his hands together tightly. “I never _intended_ to keep secrets from you. I was hoping to allow you to finish your training in peace— _without_ the added worry of _political squabbles._ There was no need to rush you along.” 

That answer wasn’t enough for Anakin. “Why is there military force in the Earth Kingdom?” 

“To keep a messy situation from escalating even further,” Palpatine answered, hoping to end this conversation as quickly as possible. 

Anakin crossed his arms. “That sounds an awful lot like an occupation.” He wasn’t going to buy any of this.  _ Why would they be occupying Earth Kingdom territory? _

Palpatine shook his head. A frown graced the man’s lips as he stood up from his seat. “Earthbending extremists attacked one of our _peaceful_ trade ships. It was not until the several continuing attacks on Fire Nation merchants that I sent troops— _to protect my citizens_.” His voice was gentle, encouraging Anakin to soften his body language. “Queen Amidala did not like the presence of military force and responded with her own. I never _wanted_ you to find out this way.” 

Anakin couldn’t believe it. Earthbenders openly attacking Fire Nation, and unprovoked?  _ Why would they do that? Why would Padmé allow that? _

Palpatine had no reason to lie. Maybe he really was just doing whatever he could. Still, Anakin should have known about this  _ right _ when it happened. Maybe he could have done something — he could have stopped it. It was  _ wrong _ to keep things from him. 

“This has to be some sort of misunderstanding! Padmé would never condone any attacks on Fire Nation citizens.” Anakin looked away sadly, wanting to believe every word. 

_ Padmé wouldn’t. _

“Perhaps not, but it was becoming far too frequent to ignore,” Palpatine said sternly. Anakin felt immediately dismissed from the situation. “Nevertheless, you have training to focus on. Let the politicians handle this, Anakin, I  _ beg _ of you.” 

“She’s my friend, I can’t just sit by and do nothing!” Anakin argued. “I _ have _ to help.” 

It was at that moment Anakin decided he was going to  _ act, _ whether Palpatine approved of it or not. He wasn’t a child anymore, and Anakin was tired of being treated like one constantly. 

“I have the strongest feeling no matter what I say, you are going to do whatever you choose regardless. I see now that I cannot stop you, Anakin.” Palpatine sighed, and Anakin quickly nodded. He wasn’t expecting permission, but was he really ready to leave the Fire Nation? 

_ Alone? _

“Why don’t you go to Ba Sing Se to negotiate with Queen Amidala?” Palpatine sighed, his words  _ almost _ going straight over Anakin’s head. 

Anakin’s head snapped back towards Palpatine, the weight of the man’s suggestion finally hitting him all at once. “Really? You would trust me to do that?” 

_ Someone actually trusted him?  _

“I  _ trust _ you to remain neutral in the situation. You are the Avatar after all.” Palpatine reminded him. “Once your training with Master Luminara is complete, I’ll see to it that you have the proper resources to make such a trip.” 

That was only a few months away.  _ A few months _ and Anakin would actually be leaving. He had always dreamed of seeing the world as a child. What would his mother say if she knew he was  _ finally _ doing it? 

_ His mother _ … Anakin missed her so much every single day. After the trip to Ba Sing Se, he would finally be able to see her again. He could help her out of poverty.  _ Anakin would be free.  _

Anakin smiled widely. “I don’t — I don’t even know what to say. Thank you.” He bowed. 

“Of course,  _ my boy _ .” 

༺═──────────────═༻

THE NORTHERN WATER TRIBE

ONE MONTH LATER

Obi-Wan sat quietly upon the ground of his home, tea held firmly in hand. Despite the warm clothing required of the freezing climate, a  _ hot _ cup of tea was sometimes all that was truly needed to warm up and _ relax _ . 

“Looking for Master Kenobi, we are.” Obi-Wan’s attention suddenly focused on the voice heard outside —  a voice looking for him, apparently. Whoever the voice had spoken to must have gotten their answer, because soon there was a hearty knock upon his door.

Obi-Wan sighed and headed outside.  _ It seemed his tea time was going to have to wait. _

What Obi-Wan wasn’t expecting was a visit from Yoda and Mace Windu. He had just seen them recently, but they never came to the North Pole and certainly not for him. Obi-Wan glanced at the pair in shock,  _ concern _ washing over his features. “Master Yoda? Master Windu? I mean no offense, but I was certainly not expecting the two of you here.” 

“We have some business to discuss with you…  _ White Lotus _ business.” Mace Windu replied, glancing around the area to ensure no one else was eavesdropping with wandering ears. 

“Of course, do come inside then.” Obi-Wan nodded and allowed the two inside.

Windu shivered, “Is it always  _ this _ cold in the North Pole?” 

“Always.” Obi-Wan couldn’t help but chuckle to himself when he noticed how ill-dressed the two were for the cold. “As wonderful as it is to see you both, I do wonder what is so important that it couldn’t be sent over Messenger Hawk?” 

“Risk possible interception, we could not.” Yoda replied. 

“I’m sure you’re aware of the increasing conflict among the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom.” Windu added.

Obi-Wan nodded, still slightly confused by the nature of their visit.  _ What in the world did he have to do with any of this?  _ “Yes. I’m still not sure what to make of it, and neither does anyone here. Either way, the situation is… concerning.” 

“Suspect Palapine behind this, we do. Sense a war brewing under the surface, I do.” 

Mace sighed. “If Palpatine is behind this, we need to figure out how. We have to stop him before it’s too late… before this escalates into a full world war.” 

Obi-Wan frowned.  _ Firelord Palpatine? _ The Firelord had always been  _ different _ , but Obi-Wan never suspected him to start a war. “That’s quite the accusation.” He knew Yoda and Windu wouldn’t say such things without a just reason behind it. Perhaps Obi-Wan just did not  _ want  _ to believe it. If Palpatine was guilty… he had his grasp on  _ others _ for years. 

_ Others like Anakin.  _

Obi-Wan felt sick to his stomach, he didn’t want to think about that.  _ He couldn’t. _

Obi-Wan needed to have faith that Anakin would always do the right thing. “Forgive me for overstepping, Masters, but isn’t this  _ Anakin’s _ job to keep balance? He’s close with the Firelord, is he not? Maybe Anakin should try and discuss this with him first. Shouldn’t he be handling the conflict between Nations?” It had been three years since he’d last seen Anakin. Three years in which, he’s embarrassed to admit, have mainly consisted of wondering how Anakin was doing — what kind of man he had shaped into. 

“That’s _ exactly _ why we’re here, Obi-Wan.” 

Yoda nodded, “Allowing young Skywalker to negotiate peace, the Firelord is. Making a visit to Queen Amidala, he will be soon, once his earthbending training is complete.” 

Anakin was leaving?  _ Alone? _

“We need you to go with him. Skywalker is _ far too close _ to Palpatine, there’s no telling how much influence the Firelord has over him. If you went with Anakin, maybe you could find out exactly how much he knows.” Mace suggested. 

Obi-Wan felt his body freeze and it certainly wasn’t from the weather. He could see Anakin again... but at what cost? “You want me to spy on Anakin? Masters…  _ he trusts me _ .” 

Anakin did trust him. Could Obi-Wan  _ betray _ that trust when Anakin had done nothing to deserve being observed in such a manner? He wanted to see Anakin again — he missed his friend, but  _ not like this. _

Windu frowned at the hesitation, “and we don’t trust him, which is precisely why it must be you. You have a duty to the Order, Obi-Wan.” 

“A good influence on him, you will be. Help him, you can.” Yoda added. 

_ Obi-Wan had never felt so conflicted.  _

  
  


༺═──────────────═༻

THE FIRE NATION

TWO MONTHS LATER

Anakin and Luminara hugged tightly before she turned to face the Earth Kingdom ship docked in the harbor near them. He was going to miss her, but the excitement he felt to  _ finally  _ see the world overshadowed any sadness he might have felt. “What are you planning to do now, Master Luminara?” 

“I will be heading back to my home. There are two new students waiting for me, Barriss and Ahsoka. I hear they’re quite promising earthbenders.” Luminara smiled, “You should stop by and say hello.” 

Anakin nodded in response, a grin across his lips. He had enjoyed his years with Luminara, and would be more than happy to visit her again. “You’ll be a _ great _ teacher to them, just like you were for me.” 

“Thank you, Anakin.” 

Anakin watched her leave with a sigh, walking back to the city with his head slung down. It was yet another teacher he had to say his goodbyes to. Of course, none of them had been as difficult to part with as Obi-Wan, but this didn’t make Luminara’s departure any easier.

Anakin hated how much he longed for company — someone that would actually  _ stay _ . He especially hated how much he missed Obi-Wan. In fact, Anakin  _ still _ feels his heart race whenever he notices an auburn-haired man in the crowd, the naive part of him thinking it’s actually _ him _ . 

When Anakin arrived back at the palace gardens, he noticed a figure standing over by the sparkling pond. It was still too far away to discern  _ who _ the man was, but Anakin could already see the color of his hair  _ no matter _ the distance. 

He walked closer, squinting his eyes to get a better look. 

_ It couldn’t be.  _

“Obi-Wan?” 

Obi-Wan turned around to see Anakin face to face with a smile. A smile so comfortable that you would never even suspect time had passed between them. “Hello Anakin, it’s nice to see you ag — ” 

Before Obi-Wan could even finish his sentence, Anakin had lunged forward, running across the garden and wrapping his arms tightly around the smaller man. He picked him up off the ground and held him so close, unable to accept the possibility that he’d imagine this. It had to be real!  _ Obi-Wan even smelled the same. _

When Anakin finally pulled away from the hug, he had the largest smile across his face stretching eagerly from ear to ear. “I don’t understand? How are you- what are you- I-” Anakin stopped for a moment to inspect the man before him. Obi-Wan looked relatively the same, but his auburn hair was cut much shorter from the mullet he used to sport. The biggest difference was the beard Obi-Wan now wore confidently.  _ Obi-Wan looked so handsome. _ “You’re here, and you have a beard!” 

Obi-Wan’s cheeks flushed as he took a step back to look at Anakin too. Anakin looked much older now. His hair had grown out quite a bit, and his one slim teenage frame had grown in a built  _ man _ with broad shoulders to match. There was no doubt the new muscles came from earthbending. 

Obi-Wan could feel his face heat up.  _ Why did he have to look so much like an adult? _ “And you’re… even taller.” However, there was one new feature that stood out above the rest. A burnt scar positioned over his right eye. “Where did this come from?” Obi-Wan frowned, gesturing to Anakin’s scar. 

“Uh… nowhere important.” Anakin looked away embarrassed. 

Obi-Wan sighed, he would ask again another time. “If you say so.” If Obi-Wan had been here he could have healed Anakin.

Anakin pulled Obi-Wan from his regret with a question. “What are you doing here? I thought you were in the North Pole?” 

Obi-Wan shrugged, his cheeks still flushing. “I was, but I heard a word from Master Windu that you were leaving the Fire Nation soon. I thought you could use the company. The world is a big place Anakin, and I — ” 

“You’re trying to protect me?” Anakin interrupted, his smile falling. 

Obi-Wan looked confused.  _ Why was Anakin frowning? Did he not want Obi-Wan’s company? _ “Well, a little, it can — ” 

“You don’t think I can take care of myself?” Anakin interrupted again, but this time his voice sounded deeply hurt by the assumption. 

_ Leave it to Anakin to assume the worst. _

“I never said that.” Obi-Wan clarified. 

“You didn’t have to…” Anakin looked away sadly. No one trusted him, not even Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan had traveled halfway across the world just because he didn’t think Anakin could take care of himself. 

Obi-Wan felt his stomach drop, the sight of Anakin so melancholy tore him apart. “Anakin,  _ please _ … I wasn’t aiming to make you upset.” 

Anakin shook his head, “It’s okay. It’s just that no one seems to trust me to do anything.” 

“I do. I trust you.” Suddenly, Obi-Wan felt an  _ immense _ wave of guilt wash over him. He was here  _ because _ the White Lotus _ didn’t _ trust Anakin. Obi-Wan had agreed to spy on him. Everything Anakin has said was true, and Obi-Wan was only perpetuating this idea.  _ How could he tell Anakin? _

_ He can’t _ .

Obi-Wan smiled, “I’m offering to come with you because I  _ want _ to if you’ll allow me.” It wasn’t a lie necessarily, Obi-Wan  _ did _ want to come, it was only an omission of the truth. Truth Anakin did not need to know right now. 

“Of course, Ma-  _ Obi-Wan _ .” Anakin met Obi-Wan’s gaze with an arrogant grin. Looking into his sparkling blue eyes, Obi-Wan felt something  _ different.  _ Something had changed in their relationship… something that terrified Obi-Wan. 

“Can I show you something?” Anakin spoke suddenly then corrected himself, “Well-  _ someone _ .” 

Obi-Wan nodded and followed Anakin towards his room.  _ Someone?  _ Unwanted Jealousy flooded his veins. Was Anakin seeing someone?  _ What if he was married? _ Obi-Wan shook his head, it shouldn’t matter if Anakin was married. Almost all Avatars get married eventually, and some at a young age. It wasn’t abnormal, so why did Obi-Wan care so much? 

All of Obi-Wan’s concern washed away when they entered Anakin’s room to find, not another human, but rather a small reptilian creature. “A dragon.” Obi-Wan chuckled at himself for assuming Anakin had gotten married. “You have a dragon.” 

Anakin nodded excited, reaching his arm out for the small blue dragon to crawl upon its length. “His name is Artoo! Firelord Palpatine gave him to me as a baby about a month ago. He’s growing pretty fast don’t you think?” 

Artoo hissed at Obi-Wan before curling around Anakin’s arm comfortably. 

“He is.” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at the small creature. The dragon may have hissed at him, but he couldn’t deny how close he seemed with Anakin. “He’s your animal guide.” 

“What?” Anakin scoffed. 

“Your animal guide. Every Avatar has one, Anakin. Can’t you see how attached he is to you already? It’s because you two already know each other.” Obi-Wan sighed a large huff of disappointment. “Honestly, are you going to ignore the spiritual side of yourself forever?” 

_ Artoo was pretty comfortable with him _ . It was strange for a dragon to form trust so quickly. Even if Obi-Wan was right, he couldn’t give him the satisfaction of conceding so soon. “Eh, spiritual mumbo jumbo. When did you get so boring? Did it come with the beard?” He teased.

“Well, it seems you’ve already agreed to be stuck with my boring self on a trip,” Obi-Wan smirked. He stuck his hand out timidly, hoping Artoo would respond positively. With a little encouragement from Anakin, the small dragon had allowed Obi-Wan to briefly pet him. 

A wave of affection consumed Anakin’s heart as he watched Obi-Wan. “I think I’ll get by.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit [me](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/whohatessand) on tumblr, and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. The Cave of Two Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. ;) 
> 
> Some art work that inspired this fic:  
> [Firebender! Anakin](https://vulpesarctica.tumblr.com/post/621557635294035968/mad-scientist-cackle-behold-fire) and [Waterbender! Obi-Wan.](https://vulpesarctica.tumblr.com/post/178252967802/somebody-asked-for-water-bender-obi-wan-i-have-to)
> 
> Art inspired by this fic:  
> [Firebending Anakin by jswander](https://jswander.tumblr.com/post/629550922908991488/firebending-anakin-based-off-of-the-great-fic) and [Avatar Anakin by coldishcase.](https://coldishcase.tumblr.com/post/630448354319532032/avatar-anakin-from-balance-by-whohatessand-this)

THE SOUTHWESTERN EARTH KINGDOM

_ Walking was miserable.  _

Anakin groaned. “How much longer?” They had been walking through the Earth Kingdom for  _ hours _ . He couldn’t take it anymore, Anakin was going to go crazy with  _ boredom _ . Artoo, however, was curled up in Anakin’s backpack fast asleep. 

“Anakin you can’t  _ possibly _ be complaining already. We’ve only been walking for a few hours, and the nearest village is quite literally just over this hill.” Obi-Wan snapped from annoyance. _ If Anakin complained one more time.  _ “I thought you would be eager to start walking after being stuck on a ship for so long.” 

“Fine.” Anakin huffed in defeat. 

It had taken over a week to reach the Eastern Earth Kingdom shore from the Fire Nation, specifically the part of the Earth Kingdom  _ not _ consumed with fighting. Bringing Anakin straight into a  _ war zone _ before having the chance to meet with Queen Amidala would have been a recipe for disaster.  _ A disaster Obi-Wan was more than willing to avoid.  _

Despite his complaining, Anakin could hardly contain his curiosity and excitement.  _ He was finally going to see the world, and with Obi-Wan too!  _ Everything felt as if it was falling into place all at once. It took hardly any time at all for Anakin and Obi-Wan to feel entirely comfortable around each other once more as if three separate years hadn’t passed between them. 

Anakin’s feelings had never quite faltered over the years. Obi-Wan,  _ however _ , found himself dealing with the new realization that his once awkward teenage student was now a  _ very attractive _ , fully grown  _ man _ . 

It was awful _. What had Obi-Wan done to deserve this?  _

When they arrived at the small Earth Kingdom village, Anakin couldn’t help but notice how similar it was to the city he and his mother grew up in, despite being in the Earth Kingdom instead. Anakin never quite fit in living in the Fire Nation Capital. It was nothing special, but it felt so familiar… it felt  _ comfortable. _

Well, except for the constant side-eyed, curious looks they received walking through town. 

“Why is everyone looking at us?” Anakin asked defensively. 

Obi-Wan shrugged. “Well, it’s a small village and we look a little out of place wouldn’t you say?” Water Tribe and Fire Nation clothing were certainly a quick way to stick out in such a small town, Obi-Wan didn’t imagine they got many tourists. 

Anakin’s attention was drawn to a small welding shop in the corner of the town. He dragged Obi-Wan across the village, Artoo crawling out of his backpack to sit perched on Anakin’s shoulder attentively. 

“Typically animals aren’t allowed in the store, but your dragon looks pretty feisty.” The man at the front of the store stood relaxed against the counter, his eye curiously watching all three of them. 

“He can be,” Anakin laughed quietly, running his hand over a sword.  _ The detail and skill were amazing. _ “This is incredible craftsmanship, did you make this?” 

The man nodded, coming out from behind the counter to speak with Anakin. “Me and my brother. We don’t get many travelers here, the weapons are usually sold to the army.” 

“Is this your shop?” Obi-Wan asked. 

The man shook his head, “Just work here to save up money, hoping to leave for the Capital one day with my brother. There has to be more than working in a welding shop.” Anakin nodded, he understood the sentiment more than this stranger probably realized. 

“That’s where we’re headed!” Anakin added. 

The stranger raised an eyebrow at them. “If you’re headed for the Capital, you picked the worst place in the Earth Kingdom to start. Getting over these mountain ranges is  _ not only _ extremely dangerous, but the supplies and training to use them are expensive.” 

Anakin, who had unfortunately been the one to pick this area of the Earth Kingdom, rubbed the back of his head nervously.  _ Maybe he should have listened to Obi-Wan about the map after all. _

“Wonderful.” Obi-Wan glared back at Anakin who only gave him a guilty expression. “There’s no other way?” 

“There’s a cave nearby, goes straight through to Omashu, but it’s  _ cursed. _ ” Just as the stranger finished speaking, another man walked out from the back. The two men were  _ identical _ , and he had been clearly eavesdropping on their current conversation. Anakin looked puzzled. 

“Trust me, we’ve thought about it, but wouldn’t dare try to cross without an earthbender.” The second man entered into the conversation. 

Obi-Wan inspected them both, “Twins?”

“Identical. We get this reaction a lot.” The first man chuckled. “The name’s Rex, and this is my brother Cody.” 

Obi-Wan grinned and shook Rex’s hand, followed by Cody’s. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Obi-Wan, and this is Anakin.” 

“I could take both of you through the cave.” Anakin offered, an idea forming in his head. 

Anakin’s apparent Fire Nation clothing had Cody baffled. “Appreciate the offer, but I’m not sure what good a  _ firebender _ would do in a  _ rock _ cave.” He questioned.

“I’m actually an earthbender?” Anakin looked incredibly nervous. Part of him didn’t want his identity revealed so quickly.... He didn’t want anyone to treat him differently because of it.  _ Anakin was so tired of being sheltered or protected. _

“Just assumed by the Fire Nation garb, and…. well, the  _ dragon _ .” Cody apologized profusely for the assumption. 

“Well, I — ” Anakin wasn’t sure how to answer. Was it dangerous to tell the truth to two complete strangers right now? 

Obi-Wan seemed to think it wasn’t, he decided to address the awkwardness in the room immediately. “Anakin’s the Avatar.”

Rex and Cody’s eyes widened, their posture immediately stiffening. 

Anakin nodded, “If you lead Obi-Wan and me to the cave, I’ll make sure you both get out safely.” 

༺═──────────────═༻

_ Obi-Wan had really begun to take a liking to Cody.  _

They walked side by side trailing behind Anakin and Rex. “Does this  _ cursed _ tunnel have a name?” Obi-Wan asked Cody.

Cody nodded, “They call it The Cave of Two Lovers.” 

Obi-Wan made a face,  _ what a strange name _ , he thought. “Do you actually believe it’s cursed?” 

“Don’t know,” Cody shrugged. “Rex and I grew up hearing the song. Legends alone are enough to scare people from leaving.” 

“Song?” Obi-Wan chuckled, a grin of interest upon his lips. 

“There’s an old folk song. It has all the good stuff; secret tunnels and two forbidden lovers. It’s supposed to be romantic. Maybe Rex will sing it for you, he’s got a much better voice than me.” Cody teased, and Anakin glanced at Rex with anticipation in his eyes. 

Rex frowned and shook his head, “Not a chance.” 

“I don't understand, even if it was cursed, it shouldn’t be too hard to pass through a tunnel right?” Anakin asked.  _ How difficult could a plain old tunnel be, plus he didn’t believe in stupud curses.  _

Cody corrected, “It’s not just a tunnel, it’s a whole  _ labyrinth. _ ”

“ _ A labyrinth _ ?” Obi-Wan’s eyes widened in shock. “That might have been beneficial to mention before.”

Anakin groaned loudly, stopping in front of the cave’s entrance. “Well, it looks like we’re here.” 

The cave’s entrance was wide, multiple inscriptions were written above the circular path warning them to turn back immediately. Inside the cave, there was only pitch-black darkness consuming the path laid out. 

Anakin shrugged, “What are we waiting for?” He began to head forward when Obi-Wan stopped him abruptly with the slight tug of his arm. 

“Anakin maybe we should be a little more cautious,” Obi-Wan warned him. 

Anakin rolled his eyes, “You don’t seriously  _ believe _ in this curse, do you?” 

“I’m merely suggesting we be careful.” Obi-Wan sighed, exhausted by Anakin’s reckless nature. “Cody, what exactly does this curse say?” 

“The curse states only those who trust in love can make it through the cave, otherwise you’ll be trapped in the labyrinth forever.” 

“And die,” Rex added rather matter of factly. 

Cody nodded. “Yes, and die.” 

A  _ love _ curse? 

Hardly over a week into this trip, and Obi-Wan was already going to be trapped in a romantic love cursed dark cave with his former student who had been ogling him for days.  _ Yes, Obi-Wan had noticed. _ Anakin was never subtle. In fact, Obi-Wan was almost offended that Anakin assumed he was dumb enough to  _ not _ notice. 

_ At least Obi-Wan had actually been able to hide his attraction, there was no need to encourage Anakin even further.  _

Despite how tempted Obi-Wan was —

Obi-Wan only sighed deeply, pulling out a piece of paper from his supplies. “I’ll make a map of where we’ve been. Hopefully, we can solve the tunnels like a maze, and find our way out.” He took the lead, gesturing for them all to follow behind him. “Anakin, it’s a little dark. Do you mind giving us more light? Rex and Cody, you brought some torches too, correct?” 

All three of them nodded. Artoo puffed a small flame on each of the torches to light them, and Anakin illuminated a small flame in the palm of his hand. 

_ This was going to be a long day.  _

༺═──────────────═༻

Obi-Wan studied his map closely, “This doesn’t make any sense, we’ve been down this tunnel before.” They were making circles, and Obi-Wan had no idea why. He had been marking these paths perfectly, but  _ nothing _ was helping their progress through the tunnels. 

“Sounds like you’re just not as good at directions as you thought.” Anakin huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. 

Obi-Wan glared at him in response before returning his attention towards the map. “The tunnels must be changing.”  _ It was the only possible explanation, but how? _

“That’s impossible, only an earthbender could do that, right?” Cody asked.

Obi-Wan nodded apprehensively. “Yes, unless we’re not alone.” 

Four heads simultaneously looked to the ceiling as the sound of rumbling echoed throughout the tunnel. Overwhelmingly loud _ crash _ after _ crash  _ before rocks began tumbling around them. Anakin quickly panicked, unwilling to watch everyone around him get crushed to death by rocks. 

Rex and Cody were now too far away for him to reach. Anakin pushed them both out of the falling rocks’ path with a large blast of air, accidentally blowing Artoo along with them. “Obi-Wan!” Anakin shook his head, he refused to let anything happen to Obi-Wan. With another powerful gust of wind, Anakin blasted them both back roughly against a far wall, his head banging against rock. The collusion almost knocked Anakin out completely. 

The collapse stopped leaving nothing but a large pile of rocks between them and the others. 

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan groaned in pain, lifting himself off the ground. “Next time you blow us several feet back into a rock wall,  _ please _ give me a warning.”

Anakin’s head was throbbing. “Yeah, I’ll consider that next time I’m saving your life.” 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “The damage must not have been too severe, Anakin. Your wonderful sense of humor is still very much intact.” He reached out his hand, helping Anakin up before assessing the damage this rock collapse had left behind. “It would seem we’ve been separated from Rex and Cody.” 

Anakin’s eyes widen, “They have Artoo! I accidentally blew him back with them!” He rushed towards the collapsed wall. “I’ll get us out — ”

_ Surely Anakin was not about to earthbend an unstable wall of rocks. _

“Anakin no! The wall isn’t stable enough for you to bend it! There’s no telling how many more rocks would crush us in the process. We need to go forward and find another part of the cave to intersect with them.” Obi-Wan clenched his fists in dissatisfaction, lowering his voice to comfort Anakin. “Artoo will be okay, I promise.” 

Anakin nodded, looking around the tunnel exasperated. “Where do we go then?’ 

“Just keep walking.” Obi-Wan simply said. Anakin followed him as they walked through tunnel after tunnel, minute after minute, his frustration only growing. 

_ How long were they going to just walk around aimlessly? _

Anakin sighed loudly as the two eventually reached a dead end, a giant circular door that looked to be sealed shut. “Oh great, now we’re  _ really _ trapped.” He complained. 

“It could be a way out,” Obi-Wan suggested. 

Anakin’s eyes narrowed on the door as he placed a hand against the rock, hoping to get an accurate idea of what was waiting for them on the other side. He could only feel an extension of the tunnel and not the edge of a mountain where the exit would be. “This isn’t an exit. There’s something else on the inside.” He answered. “Stand back.” 

Obi-Wan looked at him curiously before he took two large steps behind, leaving Anakin with ample space. Anakin took a deep breath, strengthening his stance. A large rumble followed as Obi-Wan watched him bend the heavy door open, his strength and twitching muscles difficult to ignore. 

The large stone door rolled to the side only to reveal another section of the tunnel consumed in pitch-black darkness. Anakin only shrugged, gesturing Obi-Wan forward through the opened entrance. “After you,” Anakin said. 

Obi-Wan walked cautiously through the tunnel, the dim light of Anakin’s firebending following closely behind him. In the middle of the room sat two detailed stone caskets. Behind it, a large statue of two individuals kissing with inscriptions and carvings underneath. 

“You were right. This isn’t an exit…  _ it’s a tomb _ .” Obi-Wan observed, curiously heading closer to the inscriptions. However, the room was too dark to read. “Anakin, could you shine some light over here?” 

Anakin nodded, carefully moving the flame closer to Obi-Wan for extra illumination. “What is it?” 

Anakin only watched as Obi-Wan ran a hand through his auburn beard, reading every word written across the carved stone. His brow furrowed as he focused intently, “It’s the two lovers from the legend, that’s who’s buried here.” 

“You mean they were real people?” Anakin’s eyes widened. 

Obi-Wan nodded, “These pictures inscribed seem to tell their story.” Before he could continue, Anakin began to retreat his arm only to be halted by Obi-Wan’s firm grasp. “Hold still. Let me read.” His voice was stern, and Anakin’s cheeks flushed immediately, unnoticed by Obi-Wan.

“The story says these tunnels were created by them. They fell in love despite being from warring villages, and this mountain was the physical barrier that kept their homes apart. They became the first earthbenders —  learning from the badgermoles, and they created this passage as a way to meet secretly. Anyone who attempted to follow them would be lost  _ forever _ in the labyrinth.” 

Anakin tilted his head to the side, unsure whether he was more intrigued by the story, or Obi-Wan’s posh voice. “What happened to them?” 

“The man was killed in the war between their villages. Devastated, the woman unleashed a powerful attack of her bending and ended the war  _ forever _ . She was buried next to him after passing away.” Obi-Wan finished, glancing up at the statue and the words inscribed right over the two lover’s silhouettes. “Love is brightest in the dark,” he read. 

Anakin’s gaze snapped over towards him, his cheeks blushing even more intently. “What?” 

“I’m reading the transcription,” Obi-Wan blinked at him. 

“Oh,” Anakin answered sadly before fixing his eyes upon Obi-Wan, who was unfortunately focused on the transcription.  _ Maybe now was his chance, if he could just get Obi-Wan’s attention. _ “Obi-Wan I —” 

Obi-Wan interrupted him immediately,  _ completely _ unaware. “Anakin, stop firebending for a moment.” 

“What? Why? It’ll be pitch black!” Anakin frowned to himself. 

Obi-Wan was far too focused on finding a way out of this cave. He turned to Anakin with a slight smile and the nod of his head. “Just  _ trust _ me.” 

Anakin nodded with a heavy sigh.  _ How could he possibly say no? _ He lowered his hand to end his small flame, the tunnel soon went pitch black just as Anakin had predicted. Neither man could see a thing, but just before Anakin could make a snarky  _ ‘I told you so’ _ comment… a dim colorful light appeared from above. 

The light grew brighter and brighter as Obi-Wan looked up to see glowing crystals illuminating a path before them as far as the eye could see. “ _ Love is brightest in the dark. _ ” He proudly repeated to himself. “They put out their lights and used the crystals to find each other.” Obi-Wan explained, “The sight is truly  _ beautiful _ .” 

Anakin nodded, but his stare wasn’t on the crystals themselves. Rather he watched the way their iridescent light reflected off Obi-Wan’s skin — his features — his eyes. “Yeah, it is.” He exhaled, feeling like a  _ lovesick _ polar bear puppy. 

Obi-Wan shook his head after meeting Anakin’s gaze, lips thinning into a defensive frown. He knew  _ exactly _ why Anakin was watching him so intensely. “No. Stop looking at me like  _ that. _ ” Despite his protest, Obi-Wan blushed under Anakin’s close observation. The pink tint of his cheeks only hidden by the teal hue of the crystals. 

“Why? What’s wrong with it?” Anakin asked, a pretend innocence in his low voice as he took a step closer. 

Obi-Wan responded by taking a step back instinctively. “It can’t — it shouldn’t happen. Anakin, I was your teacher.” 

Not  _ only _ this, but Obi-Wan was a member of the White Lotus, and sent to  _ spy _ on Anakin. If the Order found out they had become romantic or physically involved instead…  _ how would they ever trust either of them to remain committed to duty?  _

Anakin groaned in annoyance, “ _ Six years ago! _ Obi-Wan, I’ve thought about you  _ every single day _ since you left.” He admitted, moving just close enough to hesitantly reach for Obi-Wan’s hand. 

Obi-Wan shook his head.  _ This couldn’t be happening. Had Anakin noticed his staring before? _ He had tried  _ so _ hard to hide his attraction to Anakin… for his sake. “Only because you didn’t know any better. You’re going to continue traveling the world, and I’ll be old news to you.” 

_ How could he possibly weigh Anakin down?  _ Someone who had yet to even see the world. Someone who most likely didn’t even know what or  _ who _ he wanted. 

Anakin, however, seemed to really dislike this response. He scoffed loudly, “You can’t be serious. Just because I’ve never left the Fire Nation doesn’t mean I’ve never  _ met _ anyone! You know — in  _ that _ sort of way.” Obi-Wan ignored the ugly jealousy  _ that _ comment brought out in him. That’s exactly what Anakin wanted from him — a reaction.

“I’m not a child anymore.” Anakin crossed his arms defensively. 

Obi-Wan looked him up and down, “Yes, I’m  _ well _ aware.” He watched as Anakin’s pupils grew hungrily. 

Anakin leaned forward, whispering in his ear intently. “I only ever thought about you.” The implication of that statement went straight to Obi-Wan’s cock. He felt his pants tighten in frustration at the image of Anakin thinking about him with someone else.  _ Thinking about him as Anakin touched himself. _

_ This had to stop immediately. _ “Do you have any idea how  _ inappropriate _ this is?” Obi-Wan hissed and pulled away, attempting to end this interaction before anything else happened between them. “We need to keep going.” 

Anakin frowned, as stubborn as ever. “Fine, then look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t feel the same way. If you can do that — then we can leave and I’ll never bring it up again.” 

_ Spirits, Obi-Wan was going to kill him. _

Obi-Wan maintained a false sense of collection. “Rex and Cody are probably wondering all around looking for us.” He serenely mentioned, relying on all his skills of diplomacy and negotiation to get himself out of this. 

Anakin huffed aggressively, “Rex and Cody have torches  _ and _ supplies, they’ll be fine. You’re only changing the subject!” 

“That’s enough.” Obi-Wan raised his voice, nose wrinkling from the glare consuming his expression. The accuracy in Anakin’s accusations frustrated him to no end _. _ “You are one of the most infuriating individuals I’ve ever met!” 

Anakin’s face fell. 

_ Perhaps, in Obi-Wan’s disappointment towards himself, he had taken it out on Anakin far too harshly.  _

A defeated expression replaced the excited and  _ wanting _ eyes Anakin possessed only moments ago. “I’m sorry, Master. I’ll drop it.” He cringed from the use of ‘Master,’ an old habit still not quite broken.  _ Anakin had messed up horribly.  _

Obi-Wan felt utterly  _ terrible _ . 

There were  _ so many _ reasons this shouldn’t happen. They both had a duty to fulfill. The world was on the brink of war. Anakin was the  _ Avatar _ … could they even have a  _ real _ future together? 

All of these reasons felt like numerous excuses to hide the crippling fear that Anakin would only cast Obi-Wan aside once he had seen more of the world. 

_ Anakin wouldn’t need him anymore.  _

But Anakin looked  _ so _ sad. How long could he go on pretending he didn’t reciprocate Anakin’s feelings when he stood there so  _ handsome _ and willing? 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan sighed. 

“It’s fine. I get it. We should just keep going.” Anakin turned away to leave as Obi-Wan grabbed him by the wrist, stopping Anakin dead in his tracks. 

Anakin only looked at him confused. Obi-Wan could feel the pulse in his wrist beating erratically underneath the gentle grip of his fingertips. Anakin’s mind is nothing but anxiety and rejection… Obi-Wan wanted nothing more than to make his distress disappear. 

Obi-Wan turned Anakin towards him. Though nervous, his hand never once trembled as he ran a thumb delicately across Anakin’s cheek. His skin was  _ so _ smooth.  _ Anakin could hardly even grow peach fuzz _ , Obi-Wan chuckled to himself. 

“I don’t understand.” Anakin drew in a shaky breath, confused yet wishing for more. 

“You were right,” Obi-Wan muttered softly. “I do want you.” Without another word, he closed the distance between them, lips pressed tenderly against Anakin’s pliant mouth. With one hand still resting upon Anakin’s cheek, Obi-Wan reached his remaining free hand around his waist, pulling Anakin even closer until their bodies made contact. 

Obi-Wan twisted his hand through Anakin’s curly hair, drawing a soft whimper from the man’s mouth.  _ Everything felt so incredible, but Anakin wanted even more. _ He wanted so much to just bask in the closeness of Obi-Wan, drunk off the sensations forever. His cock was already so hard, and Anakin flushed knowing that Obi-Wan would have already felt this due to their  _ very near _ proximity. 

When Obi-Wan pulled away from the kiss, Anakin pouted, his lips left red and kiss swollen. Anakin looked so good like this; breathing heavily, lips plump, and eyes blown wide. It was so difficult to resist. 

“We don’t have a lot of time. You promised Rex and Cody we would escort them safely.” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, inspecting the very noticeable erection on Anakin’s body practically begging for his attention. 

“R-Right,” Anakin swallowed hesitantly. “Can you just give me a minute to collect myself?” 

“I do not intend to leave you in this state, Anakin.” Obi-Wan’s eyes grew dark.

Anakin asked, “Y-You don’t?” 

Obi-Wan shook his head. He leaned forward to press one more sweet kiss to his lips, backing Anakin against the wall. Obi-Wan trailed a line of searing kisses along the shape of Anakin’s jaw, and straight down his neck, only stopping once to suck along his pulse. 

Just when Anakin felt as if he could hardly keep himself standing, Obi-Wan began to skim his fingers teasingly over the bulge of Anakin’s pants. Anakin gripped the wall, legs trembling as Obi-Wan stopped just above the waistband. 

“May I?” Obi-Wan asked, seeking permission before progressing any further. Anakin nodded quickly, unable to form a coherent sentence. “I want to hear you say it, please.” 

“Yes, please.” Anakin moaned, “please touch me.” 

Obi-Wan kissed him quickly, his hand sneaking underneath the fabric. Anakin groaned loudly when Obi-Wan wrapped his fingers around his cock, bucking forward into his hand without a second thought. 

“Calm down,” Obi-Wan chuckled. “I’ve got you.” He tugged down Anakin’s pants just enough to free his cock, hard and flushed just for him. Obi-Wan began to stroke him gently, twisting his wrist over the head, spreading the precum leaking from Anakin’s cock as a bit of lubricant. 

Anakin was already so close, the pressure in his core building with each skilled movement of Obi-Wan’s hand. “Obi-Wan, I don't think I’m going to last much longer.” He muttered embarrassed. 

“I would love it if you came for me, Anakin.” Obi-Wan encouraged another swift stroke of his hand. “You look so beautiful like this. Would you come for me, dear one?” 

The smallest bit of praise sent Anakin over the edge, spilling straight into Obi-Wan’s hand, his own hands gripped against the wall began to spark flames in response to the immense pleasure. Anakin couldn’t control himself.  _ It felt so good. _

Obi-Wan held his cock through his orgasm, pleased when he noticed Anakin’s hands were quite  _ literally _ on fire. “Anakin, your hands.” 

Anakin looked down, “oh sorry.” He blushed and relaxed his hands to keep himself from continuing the accidental firebending. “Won’t happen again.” The last thing he needed was to burn Obi-Wan over the intensity of his orgasms. Anakin would control it next time…  _ if there was a next time. _

Obi-Wan used the water in his pouch to clean his hand.  _ Being a waterbender absolutely came with its perks regarding after sex clean up. _ “I certainly hope not.” Obi-Wan chuckled while adjusting Anakin back into his pants, placing a soft reassuring kiss to his cheek. “We should get back to Rex and Cody.” 

Anakin pouted, “but what about you? Don’t you need — “

“Patience is a virtue, dear one. I can wait.” Obi-Wan insisted. He was more than willing to wait until they were out of this ridiculous cave. The thought Anakin on his knees, mouth full of cock — or Anakin writhing underneath him as Obi-Wan fucked him. 

_ It would be worth the wait, _ Obi-Wan decided. 

Anakin nodded hesitantly and followed behind Obi-Wan. 

༺═──────────────═༻

The bright sun beamed down hot and heavy as the four of them,  _ plus Artoo _ , stood outside the cave’s exit. 

Anakin and Obi-Wan had arrived just in time to keep Rex and Cody from being attacked by a couple of giant badgermoles, though Anakin was convinced Artoo could have held them off.  _ How Anakin could possibly believe his seven-pound dragon stood a chance against a seven-ton giant earthbending beast, _ Obi-Wan would never understand. 

Obi-Wan breathed in the fresh air, “Well, I suppose we figured out who was changing the tunnels. Eventually, you’ll be able to report to your village that the Cave of Two Lovers is indeed  _ not _ cursed, but rather infested with badgermoles.” 

“Those song lyrics wouldn’t be nearly as catchy.” Cody chuckled. “Thank you for helping us.” 

Anakin smiled brightly, “if you’re still heading to the Capital… I’m sure Obi-Wan, and I could use the extra company.” Obi-Wan nodded. 

The two brothers happily agreed. Rex and Cody began their way down the mountainside, Obi-Wan, and Anakin trailing behind them. Artoo sat comfortably upon Anakin’s shoulder, relieved to be together once again.

“Good man, that Cody,” Obi-Wan told Anakin privately. 

Anakin shrugged, “I like Rex better.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, I’m sure one day Anakin wore Rex down enough to sing the [Secret Tunnel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7o4EI_-5reA&t=5s) song for him. 
> 
> Fun fact: The guy who sings the song in Avatar the Last Airbender is Dee Bradley Baker, who is also the voice of all the clones in The Clone Wars. 
> 
> Anyways! 
> 
> Visit [me](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/whohatessand) on tumblr, and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. The Swamp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took so long! September was a crazy month for me, but hopefully, I can get back to semi-regular updates from now on. 
> 
> I hope this was worth the wait!
> 
> Some art work that inspired this fic:  
> [Firebender! Anakin](https://vulpesarctica.tumblr.com/post/621557635294035968/mad-scientist-cackle-behold-fire) and [Waterbender! Obi-Wan.](https://vulpesarctica.tumblr.com/post/178252967802/somebody-asked-for-water-bender-obi-wan-i-have-to)
> 
> Art inspired by this fic:  
> [Firebending Anakin by jswander](https://jswander.tumblr.com/post/629550922908991488/firebending-anakin-based-off-of-the-great-fic) and [Avatar Anakin by coldishcase.](https://coldishcase.tumblr.com/post/630448354319532032/avatar-anakin-from-balance-by-whohatessand-this)

THE SOUTHWESTERN EARTH KINGDOM

“I told you this was a _horrible_ idea,” Anakin complained as he forcefully tugged at the elbow leech attached to his skin. He pulled and _pulled_ before the leach finally released his arm, leaving a red marking behind. Throwing the gross slimy bug across the mucky water, Anakin huffed to himself. 

_They should have never listened to Obi-Wan, even if he was slightly better with a map._

“Anakin, it’s just a swamp. I figured _you_ would be able to handle anything.” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, glancing over at Rex and Cody who were knees deep in swamp water. 

Anakin scrunched his nose, slowly navigating his way through the lush plants. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but something about this swamp felt abnormal. “This place feels _weird_ .” _It had to be his imagination._ Plants were just plants. There was _nothing_ magical or spiritual about a bunch of mossy trees, and nasty water.

Cody nodded in response, “I have to agree with Skywalker this time, how are we supposed to get anywhere with all these vines in our way?” 

Rex scoffed at his brother, pulling his sword from the scabbard flung over his back. “Simple, you _cut_ them.” His words were followed by the sharp swish of the sword’s blade across the vines, cutting the plants in two. 

“Maybe we should be more careful.” Obi-Wan cringed as the severed plant fell with a loud splash. 

Anakin sighed, “Obi-Wan, they’re _just_ plants.” He placed a reassuring hand upon Obi-Wan’s shoulder with a smile. Obi-Wan clearly didn’t like it. However, it didn’t stop Rex from continuing to slice a path for them through the vines, Cody eventually joining it to assist his brother.

“Are you coming?” Cody suggested. 

Anakin shrugged apologetically, Obi-Wan following behind him with a hand stroking his auburn beard. “You said yourself this place felt strange, didn’t you?” He murmured quietly to Anakin. 

“It was _your_ idea to cut through here.” Anakin glimpsed over to him, his lips tightening into a frown. He spoke softly to match Obi-Wan’s tone. Ever since Rex had teased them for behaving like an ‘ _old married couple_ ,’ Obi-Wan and Anakin had attempted to keep their bickering between the two of them.

Obi-Wan looked defensive, “It would have taken days to walk _around_ the swamp as opposed to through it. Unfortunately for us, our flying ride is still quite _small_.” He gestured to the small dragon who had now managed to wrap himself completely around Anakin’s neck so he could rest his head comfortably upon the top of Anakin’s curls. “We’ll be fine as long as we keep our guard up.” 

Anakin nodded in agreeance. 

Obi-Wan hollered towards Rex and Cody who were now _quite far_ ahead of them, “And I think you two should consider _not_ using your swords so freely here.” 

“I don’t think they can hear you anymore, Master.” Anakin kept a straight face, the nostalgic yet familiar title of ‘ _Master_ ’ rolling off his tongue with ease. 

It had been four days since they left the Cave of Two Lovers. Four days since they kissed in the cave… amongst _other_ things. Worst of all, _Four days_ since Obi-Wan had practically paid any attention to him at all. If Anakin hadn’t assumed Obi-Wan was avoiding him before, he certainly did now. 

Anakin wanted to talk about it. He desperately wanted to know if Obi-Wan regretted what they had done, but before he ever had the slightest chance to bring it up, Obi-Wan would do anything in his power to _not_ find himself alone with Anakin. 

By the second night, Anakin had gotten desperate, attempting to sneak over to Obi-Wan’s tent to talk— only to be caught by Rex halfway through his endeavor. _Rex was never going to let him live that one down._

They were somewhat alone for the first time in four days, _but Anakin couldn’t try now!_ Not when Obi-Wan was already so plainly annoyed with Rex and Cody’s actions. For now, Anakin would just continue to be patient. 

_Even if patience was torture._

The walk continued in silence, only the smallest ruffles of movement rustling through nearby plants. The noises may have been quiet, but it was still enough to gain the attention of Anakin. “Did you hear something?” He asked alert, turning his body to face Obi-Wan behind him. 

Obi-Wan shook his head, opening his mouth to speak—

“Argh!!” A voice cried out in pain, one they immediately recognized to belong to Rex or Cody. Anakin’s eyes widened, Obi-Wan trailing behind him as they dashed towards the two brothers. 

“Rex!” Cody leaned over next to Rex who was hunched over in the dirt, gripping his leg tightly. 

Anakin and Obi-Wan struggled to catch their breath upon arrival. “What happened?” Obi-Wan asked. 

Cody nudged Rex’s hands away from the wound to reveal a large gash upon the front of his shin. “I think he just fell, but that log right there scraped up his leg. He’s bleeding pretty badly.” 

Obi-Wan studied the log curiously, running his hand cautiously over the textured wood. “It is rather sharp.” 

“I swear those vines came out of _nowhere,_ ” Rex mumbled under his breath, cheeks flushing red from embarrassment. 

Rex must have been referring to whatever had tripped him. However, when Anakin glanced at the ground he noticed something strange. _There were no vines_. The ground was completely clear of objects. _It really wasn’t like Rex to trip over his own feet_.

Obi-Wan kneeled down next to Rex, inspecting the depth of the wound. “I should be able to take care of him. You two can set up camp for the night, it’s getting late.” Cody nodded with uncertainty and stood up next to Anakin. 

“Do you need anything else?” Anakin offered. 

Obi-Wan shook his head, “No, but Anakin, _no_ earthbending for shelter tonight. We should leave this ecosystem as untouched as possible, I have the strangest feeling we aren’t alone.” He warned seriously before turning his attention back towards Rex. “Rex, this is going to sound very odd, but do you mind taking your pants off for me? It would make my job _much_ easier.”

Obi-Wan was unsure who blushed more, Rex or Anakin. Though Obi-Wan assumed the flushed cheeks on both men were for entirely _different_ reasons. 

“Uh.. s-sure.” Rex stuttered nervously, starting to pull at the waistband of his pants. 

_That was Anakin’s cue to leave._

All he needed to do was set up camp, and pretend he _didn’t_ just hear Obi-Wan ask another man to take off his pants. _Anakin wasn’t jealous._ In this context, Obi-Wan’s words _weren’t_ even intended sexually, but after feeling the man’s hand on his cock… it was difficult for Anakin to ever control his wandering thoughts again. 

_He was cursed with knowledge_. 

Obi-Wan sat with Rex upon the ground, hands hovering above his shin. He was intensely focused and the water he bent over Rex’s wound glowed a bright blue color. The process was deeply familiar to Anakin. Obi-Wan had healed _many_ cuts and burns over the years, especially when Anakin was a rambunctious and thoughtless teenager. 

“What’s he doing?” Cody’s question snapped him back into reality. 

“He’s healing Rex’s leg.” Anakin responded, forcibly tearing his eyes away from Obi-Wan, “Skilled waterbenders usually have the ability.” 

Cody tilted his head, “Do you?” 

“Obi-Wan _tried_ to teach me, he said I wasn’t patient enough to learn.” Obi-Wan had attempted to teach him many _many_ times, but Anakin had never been able to clear his mind to be successful. _Waterbending would always be difficult for him._

Obi-Wan relaxed his arms to his side once he had finished, the water dripping down Rex’s shin. “How do you feel?” He asked, concerned. 

The pain had disappeared entirely, “Much better.” Rex glanced down at his shin, eyes widening to see that the wound was completely gone. His skin appeared as if it had _never_ been injured in the first place. 

Cody was just as shocked to see the result of Obi-Wan’s effective healing. Anakin wasn’t surprised by their reaction, he had been just as impressed to see how skilled a waterbender could truly be. Prior to meeting his teachers, Anakin never had many interactions with other benders. 

_The world was much bigger than he had expected._

“That sure is some magic water, _thank you_.” Rex smiled, standing up off the ground to test his newly healed leg. 

Anakin felt uneasy for the remainder of the night, Artoo curled up on the ground next to him as Obi-Wan divided up the food they had packed between the four of them. Supplies would only last them another couple of days, _hopefully, they would be out of this ridiculous swamp before then._

Rex and Cody were always the first to fall asleep, Rex snoring quietly in the background. The soothing lull of various bugs chirping all around them had Anakin yawning every five minutes. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, only tensed his posture as he sat. 

“Are you going to sleep?” Anakin approached him carefully. 

Anakin’s heart skipped a bit when Obi-Wan met his gaze, his eyes soft. Maybe now was the time for them to _finally_ talk?

“I’m going to keep watch. You should sleep,” Obi-Wan suggested.

_No, now wasn’t the time._

“Obi-Wan…” Anakin sighed, his hand gently brushing against Obi-Wan’s arm. “It’s _just_ a swamp.” _Come sleep with me_ , he wanted to say but bit his tongue instead. 

“Just for a little while, Anakin. I’ll go to sleep soon.” Obi-Wan gave him a tight smile, “I promise.” 

Anakin pulled his hand away, dejected by Obi-Wan stoic nature. “If you say so.” 

༺═──────────────═༻

“ _Obi-Wan_.” 

Obi-Wan jumped up quickly, “Who’s there?” He squinted his eyes and looked around carefully but there was no one there… only Anakin, Rex, and Cody who slept near him. _Maybe he just needs to sleep?_

 _“Obi-Wan,”_ the voice called out again. 

An achingly _familiar_ voice. 

“Qui-Gon?” He whispered to himself in disbelief. Obi-Wan felt his heart thumping loudly through his chest. 

“ _You didn’t save me._ ” 

“No,” Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut, shaking the voice from his head. Whatever was happening… was _impossible._ Obi-Wan was exhausted and tense, _that was all._ He took a deep breath, an attempt to stop the trembling of his hands. Sitting back down to the group, he noticed Anakin beginning to toss and turn in his sleep. 

“Mom,” Anakin whimpered under his breath, gaining the attention of Obi-Wan. Anakin was asking for his mother in his sleep? _Was he hearing voices too?_ Obi-Wan’s curiosity would have to wait, especially when Anakin seemed so distressed.

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan moved over to his side, shaking him gently. Anakin’s blue eyes snapped open quickly, the expression of fear written across his face had Obi-Wan immediately grasping his hand with concern. 

“What’s going on?” Anakin asked startled, shoving himself off the ground and glancing around their surroundings. 

“Nothing, it sounded like you were having a nightmare.” Obi-Wan frowned, “Are you alright?” 

Anakin nodded, rubbing his eyes. “It just didn’t _feel_ like a nightmare.” 

Deep in thought, Obi-Wan stroked his fingers through his beard, a sight achingly familiar to Anakin now. “Maybe it wasn’t.” 

Anakin narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his companion. “You know something, don’t you?”

“I thought I heard voices earlier too,” Obi-Wan said, “ _Qui-Gon’s_ voice.” 

Obi-Wan tensed up by the admission, he knew how it would make him sound. Hearing voices was already concerning enough, but at least Anakin’s mother was alive. Qui-Gon had been dead for years, how could he ever hear his voice again? 

Anakin tilted his head, he could see Obi-Wan was uncomfortable. “I’m awake now, why don’t I keep watch so _you_ can sleep?” He suggested, squeezing Obi-Wan’s hand gently in return. 

“I’m not tired. You need more sleep than I do, Anakin.” 

No matter what happened between them, Obi-Wan would _always_ put Anakin’s wellbeing first. He wished he could say it’s _only_ because Anakin is the Avatar, but even Obi-Wan knew there was more to it than _just_ that. There was nothing Anakin could do or say that would make Obi-Wan feel any less towards him now. He knew Anakin was frustrated by his distance after the moment they shared in the cave… but truthfully, Obi-Wan had _no idea_ what to say to him. 

He had been in love once before, a woman named Satine years ago, but duty had torn them apart. Obi-Wan always chose duty, it’s _who_ he was. 

That is, _until Anakin_. 

Until now when Obi-Wan was actively working _against_ his duty to the White Lotus, each day he felt more and more enamored with Anakin. Anakin didn’t seem to be under the influence of Palpatine, and who’s to say the Firelord is even plotting against the other nations? Maybe the White Lotus was wrong— _There was so much they didn’t know._ The _las_ t thing he needed was to begin a romantic relationship with the _one_ person he was supposed to have an unbiased observation of. 

_But it was Anakin._

Impulsive, irritating, reckless, beautiful, incredible _Anakin_. 

How was Obi-Wan expected to say no? 

Obi-Wan looked over to see Anakin had never once stopped gawking at him, his hand still gripping onto Obi-Wan’s tightly. He looked worried, and Obi-Wan didn’t blame him— he probably appeared just as tired as he felt. 

Anakin’s pupils were blown wide. Obi-Wan cursed at himself, he knew it would be a mistake to meet the other man’s gaze. Anakin leaned forward slightly, just inches away from Obi-Wan’s face. 

_Obi-Wan wanted him so badly, but he just couldn’t._ Not now. 

“We can’t, Anakin.” Obi-Wan looked down, releasing his hand from Anakin’s. Anakin pulled away as if someone had struck him across the face, wounded and helpless. 

“I’m sorry,” Anakin said miserably. “Maybe we could talk about what happened in the cave? I hate it when you avoid me, Obi-Wan. It’s _killing_ me.” 

“I’m unsure what there is to discuss.” Obi-Wan lied. 

“Then _why_ can’t we kiss?” Anakin looked so upset, it practically tore Obi-Wan’s heart from his chest. He wanted nothing more than to kiss Anakin senselessly, to tell him everything was going to be okay. 

“Cody and Rex are asleep right next to us Anakin, they could be listening to every word we’re saying.” Obi-Wan scolded him, “I behaved impulsively before.” 

Anakin frowned, tears building in the corner of his eyes. “Do you regret it?” 

That was the one question Obi-Wan wished Anakin would _never_ ask. _He couldn’t lie_. He would never tell a lie that would so thoroughly hurt Anakin to hear. 

“I never said that.” Obi-Wan attempted to loophole his way out from answering the question honestly, but the distraught look on Anakin’s face just about destroyed him. “I _don’t_ , but right now isn’t the time to discuss this.”

Anakin nodded, he seemed to have accepted that answer for now. “You’ve been really tense today, is it because of me?” 

Obi-Wan shook his head, “No, it’s not. I’m just— on edge. I don’t want _anyone_ to get hurt here.” 

Why had Obi-Wan ever decided to take them through this swamp? His curiosity had gotten the better of him, and now he had dragged everyone through an unknown and dangerous situation. 

_You didn’t save me,_ Qui-Gon’s voice from earlier echoed through his mind once again. 

He couldn’t protect Qui-Gon. 

Why should he be trusted to protect Rex and Cody— or _Anakin?_

“We’ll be okay, I promise,” Anakin reassured him, scooting a little closer so he could lean his head up against Obi-Wan’s shoulder. Obi-Wan felt his body relax for the first time all day, just the closeness of Anakin was enough to calm his racing anxieties. 

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. _He needed to sleep_. 

“Why don’t we get some rest?” Obi-Wan suggested. 

Anakin raised an eyebrow at him, “What about all the voices?” 

“We’ll sleep near each other tonight.” 

༺═──────────────═༻

Anakin shifted around the ground, eyes fluttering open from the slightest tickle felt upon his leg. “Mm,” he hummed faintly, “ _Obi-Wan?_ ” Anakin found himself grinning from ear to ear. They were _supposed_ to be sleeping, but if Obi-Wan _wanted_ to touch him— he wouldn’t protest. 

Falling asleep next to Obi-Wan was the last thing he remembered, naturally the assumption his companion was the one touching him was not a difficult one _nor_ unwelcome. Peeking one eye open in Obi-Wan’s direction, Anakin was displeased to see he was still fast asleep. 

_What?_

The slow movement on his leg continued. 

_If Obi-Wan wasn’t touching him then who_ _—_

Before he could glance down towards his own leg, Anakin noticed a long vine wrapping itself around Obi-Wan’s torso. This had to be some sort of dream. _A vine?_ Moving on its own? His eyes widened, opening his mouth to warn him. “Obi-Wa—”

A sharp breath was knocked straight from his chest by another vine tightly wrapped around his own leg, dragging him suddenly and rapidly across the rough ground. Anakin winced in pain from the various rocks and wood banging against his head. _So much for trying to get some sleep._

Anakin viciously shook his leg, the plant reacting by pulling him straight up into the air, dangling his body upside over a collection of swampy water. 

“Let me go!” He shouted as if yelling at a _plant_ was going to achieve anything. _What exactly was he expecting from vegetation?_

Anakin recoiled, straining his upper body just high enough to blast hot fire from his fist. The vine began to incinerate, releasing Anakin headfirst into the water with a loud splash.

Fortunately for him, the water was _just_ deep enough to break his fall. Anakin groaned, rubbing the back of his throbbing head and heavily bruised arm. “Where’s Obi-Wan when you need him,” he muttered to himself, desperate for magic healing water more than ever before. 

_Wait a second._

_Obi-Wan._

Anakin stood up quickly, the swamp water only coming up below his knees. Those _goddamned_ vines had towed him so far away from the others, he could no longer recognize his surroundings. Where was everyone? Why had the swamp separated them? 

_No._ Last time he checked, plants weren’t supposed to move on their own. This was getting too strange, even for Anakin. 

“Obi-Wan?” He attempted to call out but no one answered. Anakin put his fingers to his mouth, whistling loudly for Artoo’s attention… even his dragon didn’t come. 

Anakin was completely alone. 

༺═──────────────═༻

“Cody? Rex?” Obi-Wan shouted, his voice echoing through this foreign location. 

He hadn’t the faintest idea what had happened. The last thing Obi-Wan recalled was falling asleep near Anakin, and the next he was brutally torn from his state of slumber and pulled halfway across the swamp by plants. 

Vaguely hearing Anakin call out his name, Obi-Wan had no choice but to assume his friends had suffered the same fate. By the time he noticed what was transpiring, Anakin was already far out of sight as well. 

The swamp was attacking them, separating them from one another— but _why?_

“ _Obi-Wan._ ” 

Obi-Wan’s muscles tightened, that familiar voice speaking to him once more. 

“Qui-Gon,” he began, his voice heavily strained. “This isn’t real. You’re dead.” 

“ _Train him Obi-Wan…_ ” Qui-Gon’s last words echoed in his head. 

“I-I did.” Obi-Wan stuttered nervously, his thoughts swarming. The aching grief he had worked so hard to heal— to _control_ now burst through him like a broken damn. He turned around and his heart stopped. Obi-Wan was staring straight into _the face of Qui-Gon Jinn._ “No, this… _this_ isn’t possible.” 

Qui-Gon did not move, he did not show an ounce of expression. Instead, he just stood there completely still, eyes fixed directly on Obi-Wan. He warned, “ _Do not trust anyone, Obi-Wan_.”

“Master Qui-Gon, I don’t understand.” Obi-Wan pleaded for answers but as soon as he could blink, _Qui-Gon was gone._ In his Master’s place, bright sunlight began to peek its way through the canopy of trees above. 

Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes. _A trick of the light perhaps?_

༺═──────────────═༻

“ _Ani._ ”

Anakin stopped in his tracks when he heard her. _His mother._

“Mom?” He asked, frantically looking around the swamp. Where was the voice coming from? How was it possible that he could hear her once again? 

“ _Ani, help me, please._ ” His mother begged, her voice grew desperate.

Anakin could feel his heart racing, gripped with _fear_ as he tried to find the voice. “Mom? Where are you?” He looked once more and there in the distance… he _saw_ her. 

She cried out loudly, “ _Ani, help me please!_ ” 

The figure seemed to be heading further and further away. One foot after the other, Anakin dashed towards her as if his life depended on it. “Mom!” 

Anakin ran and ran and before he knew it—

_Smack._

Anakin fell straight on his ass into the muggy water, rubbing his head from whatever he had run into. Opening his eyes, he was shocked to see it was actually _someone._

“Obi-Wan?” 

Obi-Wan was lifting himself out of the water he had landed in as well, “Anakin, I’m glad to see you too but you did not need to barrel into me at full speed.” 

“I-I’m sorry,” Anakin sounded shaken up. “I saw my mother again. She was crying for help, something was wrong. I was chasing her and then suddenly I ran right into you.” 

Obi-Wan hummed curiously, his thoughts halted by a huge wave of heavy water washing over the area. 

Something had emerged from the water before them, something Anakin would describe as, for lack of a better term, a _giant plant monster._ A giant conglomeration of vines in the shape of a huge spirit. In fact, Obi-Wan on the other hand had no other choice but to assume it _was_ a spirit. It wore a mask over its face, holding a squirming Rex and Cody tightly in its grip. 

_Well, at least they knew who was moving the vines._

“M-Master, that’s a huge monster made of vines.” Anakin’s eyes were blown wide in shock.

“Yes I can see that, thank you,” Obi-Wan answered sarcastically. “It must be the spirit of this swamp.” 

Anakin frowned, he had _no idea_ how to deal with spirits. “So what do we do? It has Rex and Cody?” They couldn’t just leave their friends to the hand of some creepy spirit plant monster. 

“I suppose we _negotiate_ for our friends back.” Obi-Wan inhaled deeply and stepped forward towards the spirit. “Hello, my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. It seems you’ve taken issue with our friends’ treatment of your ecosystem. I apologize for their actions, however, I do ask that you release them immediately.” 

The spirit only tightened his grip, Rex and Cody wincing from the vines that were slowly inching all around their body. “Unfortunately, if you’re not willing to comply, my friend and I will have no choice but to fight you.” 

The spirit did not budge. 

“Very well,” Obi-Wan sighed. Straightening his posture, he pushed a large but thin wave of water towards the spirit, slicing straight through the middle of the vines. 

Rex and Cody fell straight into the water as the vines fell lifeless around them, revealing not a spirit, but a _man_ standing inside of them.

“Wait, you’re _not_ a spirit?” Anakin looked confused. 

Obi-Wan gave an exasperated huff, “We mean you no harm. I’m from the Northern Water Tribe, and we’re traveling with the Avatar.” 

“The Avatar?” The man inside the vines relaxed his fighting stance, “I didn’t realize—” He gave an apologetic nod to Rex and Cody, soon gesturing towards Anakin. “Come with me.” 

༺═──────────────═༻

“Who are you, exactly?” Obi-Wan asked, the strange man leading them up the largest tree he had _ever_ seen. The banyan grove tree stood taller than the rest of the swamp, the breathtaking view stretched on for miles and miles. _It was certainly something to behold._

“I protect the swamp from folks who want to hurt it. Like these fellas over here with their big swords and firebending.” The man chuckled lightly, his comment intended towards Rex, Cody, and Anakin’s careless behavior with the plants. 

“So you bend the water inside the plants to move them?” Obi-Wan stroked his beard, “ _Fascinating_.” He had never seen anything like it before in person. It was quite an innovative way to use one’s waterbending. 

The man carefully sat down in front of the tree, “They don’t do that in the Northern Tribe?” 

Obi-Wan shook his head with a laugh, “I’m afraid there are no plants in the North Pole. It’s all ice and snow.” 

“See, it’s just waterbending!” Anakin spoke arrogantly, arms crossing defensively over his chest. “I told you it was _just a swamp_ , nothing mystical about it.” 

The man raised an eyebrow, “That’s where you’re wrong, young Avatar. The swamp _is_ a mystical and sacred place. I reached enlightenment right here under this Banyan Grove Tree. I heard it calling me one day, just like you did.” He looked over towards Obi-Wan, three more pairs of eyes following closely behind until every person was staring directly at _him._

“ _Me_?” 

_Why him?_

Obi-Wan hadn’t intended for any of this to happen. He simply followed his instincts and a reliable map for the quickest, most efficient way through the Earth Kingdom.

The man shrugged, “Well sure, why else would you come through here? No one does ‘cept the waterbenders who live here.” 

_Oh._

Maybe the swamp had been calling to him after all?

The man gestured for the rest of them to take a seat next to him. Obi-Wan was the first to sit, followed by Anakin, then Rex and Cody quite hesitantly. The man had attacked them not too long ago after all. 

Obi-Wan continued the conversation, “Waterbenders live here?” 

“Nothing like you _fancy folks_ up in the North Pole.” 

Anakin was amazed by the banyan tree, there was nothing even close to its size in the Fire Nation. “What is this place?”

“The center of the swamp. See this whole swamp is actually just one tree spread out over miles. Branches spread then sink and take root and then spread some more!” The man placed his hand upon the tree, a wide smile upon his face. “One big, living organism, just like the entire world.” 

“The entire world?” Anakin sounded curious. Obi-Wan couldn’t fight the grin forming across his lips. _At least someone was finally getting through to Anakin._

“Sure,” The man responded. “You think you’re any different than me or your friends or _even_ this tree? If you listen hard enough, you can hear every living thing breathing together. You can feel everything growing. We are all living together, even if most folks don't act like it. We all have the same roots, and we are all branches of the _same_ tree.” 

The light twinkling in Anakin’s eyes fell, he looked down sadly for a moment. “I saw my mother here, why does that mean? How is that possible?” 

“In the swamp, we see visions of people we've lost, people we loved, folks we think are gone. But the swamp tells us they're not. We're still connected to 'em. Time is an illusion, and so is death.”

Anakin shook his head quickly, the panic in his voice began to grow. “My mother isn’t dead… she was _begging_ for help.” 

“I can’t tell you what your visions mean, or even the _validity_ of them. People see lots of things here.” 

Obi-Wan squeezed Anakin’s arm reassuringly, “I’m sure she’s alright, Anakin.” 

They had all seen things here, there was no telling what some of them could mean. If the visions were real… what was Qui-Gon trying to warn him of? Who was he not to trust? _Anakin?_

_It couldn’t be Anakin._

But just the man had said, the visions could have no validity to them whatsoever. That’s what Obi-Wan would choose to believe, for now. It’s what Anakin needed to believe as well, for his own sanity regarding his mother. 

“We still have to find my dragon, Artoo. We got separated from him earlier.” Anakin reminded them. 

The man narrowed his eyes, deep in thought. “Dragon you say? I think I know where he is.” 

༺═──────────────═༻ 

“I can’t _believe_ they tried to eat Artoo,” Anakin whispered to Rex, a bowl of food in hand as they sat near each other upon a log. “I think that one waterbender is going to be scared of dragons for the rest of his life.” 

Rex laughed, taking another huge bite of his dinner. “Tell me about it.” 

Turns out the man’s hunch had been correct. Apparently, the foggy swamp waterbenders had a horrible habit of attempting to eat any new animal that found its way into the swamp. Once he had heard Anakin was searching for his dragon, he knew exactly where to check first. 

Luckily, they had arrived just in time… not for Artoo, but _rather_ the waterbenders. Artoo was huffing his fire at any person who came near him and for a group of strangers who had never seen a dragon before, well, it was walking straight into a chaotic mess. 

Anakin had managed to calm his fiery dragon, and the resident waterbenders had been more than apologetic, they had no idea the dragon belonged to the Avatar. The waterbenders had even offered them food and shelter for the night. 

Once Anakin finished his food, he looked around for Obi-Wan who _had_ been sitting next to him earlier. Obi-Wan was more than happy to learn there were other waterbenders around the world, but now he was nowhere to be seen. 

“I’ll be back in a minute Rex,” Anakin stood up from the log, squinting his eyes as he noticed Obi-Wan sitting far away from the others. He grabbed Obi-Wan’s full bowl of food and decided to take it over to his friend in the corner. 

“Hey,” Anakin spoke quietly, coming up behind Obi-Wan. “I brought you your food, you know in case you were still hungry. You’ve barely touched your possum chicken.” 

Obi-Wan relaxed, looking back at Anakin with a tiny smile. “I much prefer arctic hen.” 

_Anakin loved that smile so much._

“Everything okay?” He asked. Testing his luck, Anakin took a seat next to Obi-Wan, grateful when he wasn’t immediately sent away. 

Obi-Wan nodded. “I’m just pondering something Qui-Gon said to me. It’s been quite the day, hasn’t it?” 

“You could say that again,” Anakin scoffed with a chuckle. 

It really had been quite the day and Anakin wasn’t even remotely sure what to think of it. He had seen so much… experienced _so much_ in such a short amount of time. He was the Avatar and he’d still hardly seen _any_ of the world. No other Avatar before him had been confined the way he had— despite his close friendship with Palpatine, Anakin still resented him for this decision. 

_Everything is connected._

The man’s words echoed through his brain, it was so different from anything he had been told before. Growing up, Anakin was taught about the separation of the four nations, how it was the Avatar’s job to keep balance between them. _Balance through separation_. The four nations were intended to be just that— _four_. Anakin couldn't believe it was even considered taboo to _marry_ outside of your nationality. But his man told him the _opposite_ … that all people on this earth are one and the same despite what nation they had been born into. 

Anakin thought back to the Earth Kingdom occupations, the entire reason why he was on this journey to begin with... to end the presence of the Fire Nation where it didn't belong. He had been _so angry_ to learn Palpatine sent Fire Nation troops to Earth Kingdom territory. _Balance through separation,_ he reminded himself. Palpatine had never been a conventional Firelord, he increased trade relations with the Earth Kingdom, he believed the world _needed_ to change. Anakin never understood that sentiment before... but he began to now. 

Had Palpatine even been entirely at fault for occupation? What about Padme, was she innocent in all of this too? How did he know if _anyone_ was telling him the full truth? 

For the first time, Anakin had no idea who to trust anymore. 

Well, that wasn’t entirely true. There was _one person_ he trusted and Anakin wanted to enjoy the night with him. He wanted to forget all about the faulty visions of his mother, the political occupations, the creepy swamp, _everything_. 

He just wanted to spend time with Obi-Wan. 

“Can I ask you something?” Anakin wondered and Obi-Wan nodded immediately. “Earlier when you healed Rex’s leg… can you heal _scars_ too?” 

“Scars?” Obi-Wan seemed confused by the question, but Anakin needed to know. The question had plagued his thoughts since Rex’s leg had been healed.

Anakin nodded, “Yeah, the one on my eye.” He pointed to the scar which sat across his right eye. 

Obi-Wan blinked once, twice, a look of complete disbelief across his face. “I— no I can’t. Scars can’t be healed.” 

“Oh.” Anakin glanced away uncomfortably but Obi-Wan kept his eyes glued to him. 

“Why would you want to heal your scar?” Obi-Wan was _baffled._ When Anakin did not immediately answer he leaned closer, squeezing his arm. “Anakin?” 

Anakin’s cheeks turned bright red. The reasoning was _so_ embarrassing but he had a feeling Obi-Wan was not going to drop this conversation now. “I just figured you thought it was ugly, that’s all.” 

“ _Ugly_?” Obi-Wan’s voice was almost offended, “Anakin, I do not think it’s ugly. I think you look perfectly handsome just the way you are.” His voice was soft and genuine, not an ounce of hesitation or regret behind them. 

“R-Really?” Anakin flushed, his voice shrill with excitement. He just about lunged himself straight onto Obi-Wan's face, but before their lips could touch, he stopped. “Sorry— I know you said earlier— When you say things like that it just—” He fumbled over his words apologetically, pulling himself away from Obi-Wan’s personal space. “I won’t do it without your permission first, _I promise_. If you never want to kiss again, I would understand.” 

Obi-Wan couldn’t fight back the affectionate laugh that barrelled from his lips. He shook his head and closed the distance between them with a kiss. 

Obi-Wan should have known it was impossible for them to merely share a short kiss, Anakin wrapping his arms tightly around Obi-Wan's waist to pull him closer. Obi-Wan bit down upon Anakin’s bottom lip earning the smallest whimper in the process. 

The noise went straight to Obi-Wan’s cock and before he could stop himself, he was pulling Anakin into his lap and licking into his mouth. 

“I still owe you for last time, in the cave,” Anakin smirked, grinding his hips against Obi-Wan. 

“We’d need a bit more _privacy_ for that, dear one.” Reality came crashing down rather quickly. Obi-Wan wanted to say yes so horribly, but unfortunately, they were still in a primarily _public_ setting. “We need to stop now before it gets too _difficult_ to do so.” 

“R-Right.” Anakin croaked, removing himself from Obi-Wan’s lap. Obi-Wan had to tear his gaze away from the very obvious erection in Anakin’s pants. “Are you going to avoid me again?” 

Obi-Wan shook his head, he couldn’t pretend any longer. “No, I won’t.” He pressed a kiss to Anakin’s forehead. “Soon, I promise. The next time we’re alone together, I intend to fuck you.” 

Anakin looked speechless but Obi-Wan thought he was utterly _adorable._

“Come on, let’s get back to the others.” Obi-Wan stood up and offered his hand to Anakin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you reading who have never seen Avatar the Last Airbender, [this](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/powerlisting/images/1/1a/Huu_Swamp_Monster.png/revision/latest?cb=20180703034535) is what the swamp monster looks like. 
> 
> Visit [me](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/whohatessand) on tumblr!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
